Now what, Draco?
by SomeLover
Summary: First attempt @ Drarry ever: Draco has outed himself and Lucius thought he'd take care of the problem, now Draco has to face the angry Weasels... how will it end? I don't know XD
1. Chapter 1

In short: Malfoy just outed himself to his father,… and he didn't take it well. Now Malfoy has to face a lot of angry Weasels ^.^

Drarry, EWE, Yaoi, established relationship, fluff?

A/N: I've never written anything like this before, so I don't know if it will be fluff or lemon or smut or whatever, I predict kissing and I hate sad endings, so don't expect one :D

(Btw: I have no idea how this will end, … it's all a bit vague in my mind… )

**Warning****:** Boy X Boy, don't like? Please don't watch…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places of concepts or whatever that are used in this story, any resemblance to certain fantasy books is definitely NOT a coincidence. I wrote this for fun and not for profit.

First chappy: nothing happens, it's just to get in the mood and to know how canon it is

The sun was at it's highest point when Harry decided to walk outside for a while. The war was over, it had been for almost half a year already. The sun was shining high over the Burrow when he was walking over a small path in the huge garden. He was thinking about the past few months. He had somehow succeeded into killing Voldemort, but he didn't really remember the details.  
>It was all so chaotic and 6 months of intense work and sadness had helped him forget it all a lot easier. However one thing still stood clear in his mind: the pain. And the sorrow. The intense feelings that had surged through his body in those days were memories he could not easily forget. All he had to do was close his eyes and they would be surging back…<p>

Harry shook his head. These weren't the thoughts he wanted to have. He had just left the house to bask in the sun in order to forget about them for once. The past months had been busy. The rebuilding of the castle, the burying of the dead, the dealing with the caught criminals,… Now it was over. Sure, the ministry was still busy trying to get back up its feet, and the minister had a lot of reforming to do, but that had nothing to do with him.

Inside the house he could hear laugher. Ginny and her new boyfriend were loudly commenting on someone's joke. The guy was somebody she'd met while Harry had been of traveling with Hermione and Ron. Those last two were a couple now, obviously, and it was impossible to separate them. Harry shook his head again.

_Don't think about that, you'll only get sad again._

Because thinking about the happy couple made him think about himself, when he had been part of a happy couple… even if it had only been for a few weeks. Harry looked up at the sun and turned back to the house. This was pointless, he would only depress himself more. But it had been 6 months since the end of the war, why hadn't they talked? Like, at all? Where was he? Was he all right?  
>Not a moment went by without something reminding him of his boyfriend. True, they had only spent 2 weeks as an actual couple, doing stuff couples do. However, he knew that neither of them ever thought of the other as anything more or less than 'boyfriend'.<p>

This was the point where he sighed deeply and decided to walk back to the house. Except for the fact that he was suddenly facing one very angry Lucius Malfoy. Wand risen, face filled with hate, Harry could barely process the sight in front of him before he was lying on the ground, writhing in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so this is the actual story ;) Like I said, it's my first attempt so please forgive any mistakes (mistakes in uploading and ratings as well ^.^), R&R and I hope I'll find out where this will go because I have no idea XD

It was the scream that alerted them. The scream was a dead giveaway (no pun intended). They all stopped whatever they were doing and stared at each other for about a heartbeat. In less than a second the Weasleys stood outside, wands out, glaring intensely at the garden. About halfway, Harry was dropped on the ground, panting.

Next to him stood an old man. His hair white, his face wrinkled and his back bended as though he had lived to long during the war. Then they all realized that it wasn't an old man but Lucius Malfoy, who was looking very worn and exhausted. Like one man the Weasleys jumped the intruder, immediately forgetting about the wood in their hands.

Stumbling over each other as they went, their eyes were only linked on Harry. He must have been hit by a painful spell, but not an unforgivable, or one that broke his bones because he looked all right. Well, he WAS bent over on the ground, so he didn't look THAT good, but I digress.  
>Then, everything happened really fast. Malfoy reached Harry way before they did and seemed ready to kick Harry in the face. Their faces turned slightly white. Someone screamed a loud "NO!" but no one knew where it came from. Then Malfoy was grabbed from behind an pulled backwards with surprising strength.<p>

Being the first to reach the poor boy, Molly bent over him to help him up. A few of her sons and her husand doing the same. The ones that were out for blood, mostly Ron and Ginny (whose boyfriend was standing as far from the fight as possible), turned to the fight almost immediately after they had checked up with Harry. Malfoy was still being overpowered. He was steadily pulled backwards until he finally realized what was going on and started to struggle.

By doing this, his opponent was being turned towards the redheads, who could clearly see the silver haired boy that was attacking his own father. He gritted something through his teeth that sounded suspiciously like "Get away from him!" and with a final boast of power karate-threw his old man to the floor.  
>With a loud smack, Lucius landed on his back. Dazedly, he blinked a few times. Then he regained his posture (whilst lying on the ground, a difficult feat only a Malfoy could pull of). Draco was panting softly, supporting his weight by putting his hands on his knees.<p>

"What are you doing, Draco?" he snarled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped back. Lucius was getting back up slowly but Draco had already found his balance again. He watch closely as his father got back up and straightened his back. Lucius looked his son square in the eyes and in a very dangerous tone he whispered one word: "Move"

Draco didn't even flinch. "Make me" he responded.

They stared at each other. "How can you try and protect hìm?" Lucius said, with a vicious nod to the boy that was now being supported by a concerned Molly. The rest was all staring at the two, dumfounded.

"How can I not?" Once again, Draco answered with a question.

Lucius looked at the group of redheads with disgust. Then his eyes wandered over Harry. "They're better off dead anyway" he said dryly.

Draco snapped. He grabbed his father by the collar and pushed him up against the next tree. Bringing his face to close, he had difficulty keeping his voice level as he said "don't you dare say that again", spitting out almost every word.

Lucius looked at his son. Then his eyes turned cold. "Let. Go." Two words, almost impossible to make out. The threatening tone was downright terrifying. Draco refused. Finally Lucius nodded. He barely managed to stop himself from shaking with anger. Slowly he lifted his hand and then he slapped Draco hard in the face. The sound was loudly audible. "I will not see you again" he said. Then he shook of the shocked boy and disappeared just as fast as he had appeared.

Draco stood dazed, staring at the ground because his face had been turned by the force of the slap. His cheek was red and glowing viciously. The consequences of what just happened had yet to dawn but he realized it was grave. Then he heard shuffling sounds from behind him and he turned to see the Weasels staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few seconds he just stood there. Then he seemed to remember that he was on enemy territory. In less than a second he straightened his back, his usual sneer graced his face and his eyes went cold and indifferent. He was careful not to turn his face directly at the family. A small drop of blood was dripping down his hidden cheek; part of the painful wound his father's ring had left him.

Harry stirred in Molly's arms. Immediately Draco turned to him. He wanted to make sure that Harry was alright. Before he could move two steps Ron spoke. The redhead had been burning with anger and he had to take it out on someone.  
>"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" He gritted the words through his teeth. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Here?" His sister was standing next to him, doubling the intensity of the glare.<p>

Draco was too busy worrying about Harry to even bother making it obvious that he was ignoring them. He wanted to shorten the distance between the hurt boy and himself. Ron didn't like it. Before either of them could move however, Harry had mustered the strength to stop a full-out fistfight from forming. He touched Ron's arm and almost invisibly shook his head. "Please don't." His voice sounded hoarse when he tried to speak and Draco winced at the sound.

Ron took the hint though, and with a final distasteful look on Draco (and a lot of self-control) he turned to the house, helping Harry up on the way. Slowly, the entire family started to move. As much as they wanted to know what had happened in the garden and what a Malfoy was doing there, they had more important things to take care of.

With a little help of his friends, Harry was pulled inside and placed on a couch. Molly left to get some potions and the rest either scattered around the house or clouded around him to find out what the heck had happened. Chaos followed as everyone seemed to be saying something but no one seemed to hear a thing.  
>Harry was bombarded with questions and just when he heard a loud Ron ask what the hell a Malfoy was doing in their garden, Hermione decided to rescue him. "Harry has just been attacked, what he needs now is peace and quiet. Can you leave the questions for later?"<p>

They exchanged some guilty looks, mumbled some apologies and left the room. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, as expected. She just smiled at him reassuringly. The room went silent. After a short while Molly entered and after some fussing over spells and potions she gave him a medicine, asked how he felt and left him with his friends. Ron was doing everything not to look at him, apparently Hermione had really managed to get him to shut up for once.

The questions where burning on their lips but Harry didn't want to answer any of them. He coughed and sat upright. With a small nod he said he was alright. With a clear glare he tried to explain to Hermione (who was his best chance for escape,) that he wanted to speak to Draco. She caught on quickly. "Let's go Ron, Harry needs some air for thought" she said. With one hand she grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him behind her, out of the room. With a final smile she closed it and left Harry alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I was going to upload tomorrow but on the request of Peaceandunity, I'll upload now.

I'm sorry for the OOC, I tried to fix it but I don't think I succeeded at that. You have to remember that they have been a couple for about half a year (or a year or whatever) , so it's not like this is their first kiss or something, (lame excuse, I know :P )

Draco, on the other hand, was busy being glared to death by the angry red girl. Ginny hadn't let him out of her sight since his arrival. For some mysterious reason she had taken it upon herself to be his guardian. As if he would burn the grass or kill the gnomes if she turned away for a second.  
>Being a Malfoy, Draco just ignored her. He made sure not to show her his cheek, though. Malfoys don't show weakness. It's rule number one.<p>

When Harry saw his ex, staring at his boyfriend, he cursed under his breath. The one thing he didn't need was a confrontation and those two were a recipe for just that. For a split second he considered turning back, but he knew he wouldn't do that. He allowed himself to sigh once and then moved on.

When she saw him coming, a smile crossed her face. Worried as she was, she ran to him while asking things like "are you okay now?" Harry nodded absently. He coughed awkwardly and nodded at the blond boy. Draco tried not to stare at him in worry, considering the prying eyes that were on him, but he failed slightly at that. Ginny looked from Harry to Malfoy and back. One questioned look was all Harry needed to say "I want to talk to him for a sec, could you… please leave us?" He grimaced, if she protested, he wouldn't be able to explain.

Thankfully though, she was thoughtful enough not to ask questions. With an incredibly distrusting look at the blond, she told him to call her if anything was wrong. Then she turned and hesitantly walked away.  
>Waiting until she was away, seemed to take forever. Finally, Harry tilted his head and looked directly in those stormy eyes. His heart stopped right there. How he had survived all this time without that sight, he couldn't remember. Everything that had passed since they said goodbye vanished. The days, weeks, months, of missing him all of a sudden never happened. Erased from his memories.<p>

They didn't speak, afraid that it would break the illusion, because it seemed surreal to see each other again. Then Draco moved two steps toward him and touched his cheek.  
>Staring caringly in his eyes, he asked "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Harry could only stare and melt at the sound of his voice. Finally he regained enough control over his body to nod.<br>"I'm fine", his voice barely audible.

Harry frowned as he looked at Draco. With a single finger he traced over the wounded cheek.  
>"You're hurt" he stated.<br>Draco shook his head. "It's nothing, what about you?"  
>But Harry wouldn't let go. "Your father…" he remembered. "What happened?"<br>Draco sighed. "Nothing to worry about, it's fine." Harry just stared at him, and that was enough. With a small smile Draco gave in. _That's more like the Harry I know, _he thought, _he's back to being too stubborn to care about his own wounds when he knows a friend is hurt_.  
>"I told them" he stated. "I told them about us, but before I even finished …" He halted shortly. "Well, you know how he reacted."<p>

Harry held Draco's cheek softly in the palm of his hand, his fingers digging into the beautiful hair. Their foreheads were supporting each other. As he felt the steady breath wash over his face, Harry closed his eyes in bliss. Fingers guided his face upwards and with a soft, rustling sound, an arm wrapped itself around his waist. He felt himself being pushed against the body he had been missing for so long. Hard muscles tensed at the touch.

Harry's breath stocked as lips gently touched and parted again. Slowly, very slowly, he felt them once more. Brushing against him, Draco parted his lips and gave him a hesitant kiss. A shock went through his entire body as he wrapped his arms closer around his boyfriend. Holding him tight, Harry brought his lips against Draco's. A tongue searched for entrance and he granted it without question .  
>Rediscovering what they once had known, they felt more alive than they had those past months. It was amazing to be together again. He could feel Draco's heartbeat speed up as their tongues touched. Draco softly pushed further and explored his mouth as their tongues continued to dance. He moaned softly. They parted all too soon. Draco hugged him tightly and traced kisses over his jawline and down his neck. Kissing the back of his ear, Harry whispered that they had to get back.<p>

They unwrapped themselves and Harry intertwined their fingers. For a moment they stood closely. "And now?" Harry asked. "What will you do?"  
>"There's not a lot I can do." Draco answered. "You heard him, to him I'm no longer his son." The bitterness in his voice was undisguised. Although he had felt it coming, it still hurt him. He knew that was never close with his father, not since Voldemort had finished with him.<p>

After the war, his father just had changed. The strong, 'I-own-the-very-earth-you-are-standing-on Lucius Malfoy had died halfway and he had been replaced by a weakling, scared of his own shadow. Now, Lucius Malfoy was a broken man, set on ancient values and traditions, no longer a will of his own, no more clever schemes of bending the laws to his will. Still, he was Draco's father, it hurt to lose him.

He looked at Harry and suddenly chuckled in a sad way, defeated by the situation "I don't even have place to go" he said. Harry pulled at his hand. "Then stay." He whispered.

A/N: so there you have it, more coming up and let me just say: "thank you so very much" to every single one of you readers out there ^^

I love you all and I hope you're enjoying this 3

(and when I reread this I realized I also suck at writing dialogue, … awesome XD)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: wow, sorry for the late update, I'm trying to write a lot but I'm failing epically by reading a lot more XD

So, tried to do this right and I hope it worked out but I suck at these scenes so I'll skip a bunch of the argument that follows.

Now then, without further ado: enjoy

Walking over to the house was one of the most difficult things that Draco had to do in his entire life. Every five steps he just felt like running away. Facing an entire group of people he hated, and having to keep the bashing to a minimum because the love of his life happened to be like family to them, was _not_ something on his top ten list of favorite past-times-after-a-war. Still, Harry's hand, holding his, kept drawing him in and he found it even more difficult ( if not impossible) to let go.

It seemed like forever to reach the front door. Then Harry pushed it open and he was standing inside the building. Now the next thing that scared the crap out of him, was the building itself, … and the fact that he was _standing inside of it._ A building that could hardly qualify as one, a building that would probably come crashing down any second now.

He felt himself being led through a rundown kitchen and to the back of a large dining table. In the next room, a sitting room, the entire family was standing around. They had been talking when the two boys entered and immediately shut up at their sight. At first, Harry blocked their view of Draco and their face were filled with worry and support. Then they noticed the blond hair behind him and their faces turned to wonder, confusion and some were even looking angry. (Not to mention any names, but Ron and Ginny were looking even redder than before, though it could've been the light. It probably was the light, possibly, maybe,…)

"Harry…" Hermione whispered hesitantly but Molly cut her of, she was the first to recover. "Are you alright?" she walked up to them.  
>Harry smiled reassuringly, "Yeah" he nodded "I'm fine, thank you."<br>Draco was doing all he could not to look at any of them.  
>Then Harry cleared his throat. "Hmm, I know that this is a difficult question, … and I understand if you need time to think" he added quickly "but, …" he bit his lip. This was more difficult than he had imagined. Everyone was staring at him as though they would gut him the second he finished the sentence, as though they knew what he was going to ask.<p>

There was no way back now, he couldn't just say 'never mind' and push Draco away again. Besides, thinking about Draco, he would never allow his boyfriend to wonder around the streets until they could return to Hogwards to retake their seventh year. This was their best choice, no matter how much Draco disliked it. He clenched his teeth and pushed through.  
>"Would it be alright if Draco stayed here for a while." Being <em>very<em> careful not to mention 'probably six months, and realizing that he had said 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy', which shocked the family even more.

He looked at them. No reaction. His look shifted awkwardly. He felt Draco stir behind him. Then a hand slipped in his own, at his back, and he calmed down a bit. It felt like he was at the edge of a ravine and he was waiting for a gush of wind to get away from that spot. But the wind that had to save him could come from behind and push him over the edge just as easily, and he had no way of knowing where it would come from.

Finally the pressing silence was broken.  
>Hermione said something, her voice loud and clear.<p>

"..."

"_Why_?"

Hope you enjoyed it, I really like reviews and all that because it's just so much fun XD

I try to review as well, but I kinda,… don't always do it :(

Anyway, I hope you liked it, as always, since my writings are for my readers, not for myself (or I wouldn't post it).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeey, another one, it's longer because the scene is more detailed, I think it worked well so let me know what you think about, 'kay?

Enjoy, please :D

* * *

><p>Ron was utterly pissed. Had Harry gone completely insane?<p>

He was moving stuff from one closet to the other. Well, it was more like shoving, or throwing, but he really couldn't care less about his things right now. The ground was filled with clothes, books and quills. Some ink had fallen over a piece of parchment but he didn't even pay attention to it.

Harry was still sitting downstairs, answering a lot of questions. Everyone had been completely shocked at his request. 'I mean' Ron thought as he almost made the closet fall 'he's a _Malfoy_. He's scum! He's despicable!' With every insult he pushed the clothes he was holding with even more force into the drawers. The git himself had ran, of course. He was probably walking around outside somewhere or, God forbid, _wandering around in the house_! Ron was repulsed by the very thought.

Harry was having a very intense conversation with the rest of the Weasleys, minus Ginny who was of raging as well. Draco had left the room, knowing that he would become the main subject. He didn't think that being there would help the conversation in any way whatsoever.

So now Harry was alone, facing the people he considered his family while they were talking down on his boyfriend. They were asking him about how much Draco could be trusted and whatnot. He was really getting annoyed by their worry, as though Draco would turn around and stab him the second they were alone! It was just so frustrating; the war was over so what good would such a thing even do for him?

"Revenge." George said bitterly.  
>"Revenge!" Harry was close to shouting "revenge for what exactly? For saving his hide in the Chamber of Requirement? For getting rid of a mass murderer that destroyed his family? For actually <em>liking<em> him and talking to him the way I do to everyone else? For treating him like a human? _For giving him_ a _chance_?" He had jumped upright and was on the brink of leaving the room out of frustration. He knew that Draco was right behind the wall, he could probably hear every word they said and he had had it with the insults.

Finally he calmed down. "Look" he said, calmly, while trying to find the words he needed. "I understand that you don't like him"  
>Mr. Weasley seemed ready to protest "it's not that we don't…"<br>But Harry cut him off, wanting to finish his sentence. "and I definitely understand that you wouldn't want him in your house. I get that, I really do. I imagine it's like having to live with a more dangerous version of Dudely for you guys."  
>He sighed. "But I just don't want you to be like this. Saying that he's out to hurt me, when you've never taken the time to get to know him. It's like, you can't believe that he suffered through the war as well, it's like you're saying he <em>chose<em> to be a part of it." He looked at them all and finally they were quiet. "Well he didn't."

In the next room, Draco was standing somewhat close to the door. He was restless but he also felt defeated. He was in enemy territory, sort of speak. He sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to sit down. Although, the fact that every chair seemed like it would crash if he sat on it wasn't helping him one bit. Everything about the house seemed so rundown. It got under his skin. He couldn't imagine anyone living here. Anyone except the Weasleys of course. Besides, he couldn't imagine himself living anywhere at the moment.

He sighed deeply. The room was empty. Ron was running of somewhere, probably destroying a part of the house, thinking about what spell Draco had put on Harry. The oldest members of the family were trying to reverse that spell and talk some sense into Harry(which pissed him of even more) and the girls were God-knows-where. A sound made him turn. Hermione was standing at the door. She didn't look hostile, but looks could be deceiving so he didn't let his guard down.

She looked him up and down and then she spoke. "You know, it's really difficult to think you're not dangerous if you keep looking like we'll attack."  
>Draco squinted and stared at her. Then sneered and straightened his back. He answered in his usual tone of voice.<br>"The I'd appreciate it if you lot stop looking like I'm a bomb that'll explode" he started, with Ron's brothers in mind.  
>"Or like I'm some dangerous animal that you have to kill before it kills you" thinking about Ron and his bloody sister.<br>He dropped his voice to whisper. "Or talking about me like I'm some evil guy that only wants to hurt and destroy, like I'm not human as well."

'Look at that' he thought 'I have to be pretty upset to actually talk to Granger like this'. But he didn't show his own surprise. He kept his face calm.  
>Hermione sighed. "How is it that you can even spill your very emotions and still look like you're insulting me?" He sneered, disgusted be the response and looked away.<p>

His look was drawn to the door. He heard voices behind them. Muffled, angry voices. He grimaced annoyed. He didn't want to be the cause of such fights between Harry and his _friends_. He knew how important they were for him. Although he couldn't see what it was that he liked so much.

Finally, the door banged open. Harry walked out, incredibly pissed. He almost crashed into Draco but the boy stopped him before they collided. Hermione was sitting on a chair near the table. Harry looked from her to Draco and back. It seemed a good sign that they were in one room without any blood on the walls. He checked the walls again to make sure that it was indeed NOT the case.

His boyfriend was still holding his arm and shoulder. Finally he regained his footing and turned to the door. "They're still not trusting me." He said angrily. Hermione got up immediately to respond but Draco was faster. "You know as well as I do that it's _me_ they don't trust." She almost squealed from surprise. Malfoy's voice had an unusual softness to it. He looked into Harry's eyes. But Harry wasn't happy with the answer. "_I_ trust you and I say that it's alright but they don't believe it. They don't trust my judgment." He said.

Draco scoffed, insulted. With an angry tone he said "So, you don't think I'm strong enough to enchant you? Smart enough to trick you into believing that I'm the good guy? Is it that difficult to believe that _I'_m just THAT good?" He looked at Harry crossly. Hermione wanted to jump in, to tell him to shove it, but once again she was to slow.  
>"You? Strong enough to put such a spell on <em>me?<em>" Harry said, as though the idea was laughable. "You have got to be kidding me. Besides, what do you mean 'the good guy'? How can anyone ever think that?"  
>Draco looked positively insulted, but the glint in his eyes betrayed him.<br>Harry smiled softly, leave it to this guy to attack you as a way of comfort. Then he gently released his arms form Draco's grip, walked over to the counter and grabbed something to drink. Now that he had calmed down he could think again. Draco was right. He knew that they didn't trust Draco, that was exactly what pissed him off so much.

At this point Hermione was just sitting perplexed on her chair. She had expected them to start fighting or that they'd pull out their wands or something. However, Harry was just drinking some water and Draco was staring out the window, as though they couldn't even see each other. She was sitting in the silence, wondering what she was supposed to do, trying to figure out what was going on. Being Hermione, she'd figure it out soon enough but not now. Not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I know this one is short but that's why I'm updating three chapters at once XD

Also, I wanted to take this moment to thank every reader out there. I love you all so much for reading this and taking the time to sit through chapter after chapter 3

I especially wanted to thank those that commented, favorited and story-alerted this little creation of mine. the feedback really put a smile on my face every single time. ^_^

So here you go ;-)

* * *

><p>After Harry had left the room, or barged from it, they sat in silence for a while.<p>

"Well, seems like he's serious alright." Mr. Weasley said. Then they continued the conversation.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were sitting across the room. Hermione had left some time ago and Ron seemed to have calmed down enough to come down because he was arguing with his sister about exactly how horrible the very idea of a Malfoy staying in their house was. Ginny claimed that the world was coming to an end but Ron shouted that it was like the sun had imploded and was sucking the earth through a time loop so that they had to experience the earth's destruction over and over again until eternity, "and every time we go through that loop, the apocalypse becomes even worse than the one before!" he ended his incredibly long and insulting rant.<p>

Ron was making sure that they were in the same room. Not to be close to Malfoy in case he wanted to attack Harry, but to make sure that the twit knew he was definitely NOT welcome in the house. Draco looked ready to give in and hit him, whether Harry tried to stop him or not . Either way, Harry was almost looking the same. When the rest of the Weasleys entered they immediately got all the attention.

Ron's mother was looking very tired. Still, she smiled gently and told Harry that, if he really thought that it was the only option, and if he really trusted Malfoy (this earned her an angry look from Harry), that he could stay.

Harry stared at them in shock. He couldn't believe it. His face broke to a huge grin and without thinking he hugged her and thanked her profoundly. He then turned to Draco, who seemed happy … and slightly worried. Probably wondering if the floor would really hold him or something. Still, he smiled and mumbled a thanks.

Luckily though, nobody heard (except for Molly, who saw) because Ron was too busy screaming angrily. "What the hell? How can he even stay here?" Ginny seemed ready to break something, or someone's leg. Preferably Malfoy's. The rest tried to calm them down when suddenly Ron screamed "why?"

Everyone turned to the two boys that were keeping their distance. It was the one question Harry had refused to answer. He didn't think it right to tell them something Draco obviously didn't want them to know. He looked at the blond, who was just staring back at them defiantly. Draco knew full well he couldn't tell them to shove it because they had just allowed him to stay in their house for an indefinite time. Still, he didn't want them to know. He looked back at Harry.

"It's …" Harry started.

Thank God for the angel that is Molly. "That's all right Harry." She said supportively. "You don't have to give us a reason to have a friend stay over, we wouldn't ask Fred or George why they wanted Seamus to stay either." Harry just looked at her, incredibly grateful. He wondered if it was possible to owe one person anymore without exploding under the debts that you had to repay. Instead of exploding though, he just smiled.

Everyone else was just annoyed by their mother. Draco was somewhat perplexed that he was actually called Harry's friend (by a weasel!). He rather liked the sound of that. Maybe the mother hen wasn't so bad after all. But she was the exception that confirmed the rule, clearly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: so, I didn't remember where Harry slept in the Burrow but if I recall correctly, he slept on the floor in Ron's room, if I'm wrong then so be it, but this is more convenient.

Also, Malfoy is being a Malfoy and incredibly spoiled (but he's not a whiny brat, I hate it when he does that, he has an imago to keep up ;-) )

* * *

><p>He followed Harry up the stairs. They were creaking dangerously beneath him. Harry had assured him that they wouldn't crack but he still had his doubts. 'Just look at them! They're so thin and small, how can they possibly hold one person, let alone 3?' Still, he didn't comment (Harry had begged him not to; it would make things so much more difficult).<p>

At the end of a claustrophobic and long hallway they came to a room. It was Ron's room. You'd expect a tall house like this would have enough rooms, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. 'Of course; they breed like mice, they have to _use_ a lot of rooms as well' he thought angrily.

It had been decided that he had to stay in the room with Harry. That was the logical decision, considering Harry was the only one that could stand him, but Harry's room turned out to be Ron's room as well and that was the problem. Ron was without a doubt the one that hated him the most. So after a lot of convincing Ron (and a disgusted look from Malfoy), they had decided to do it like that anyway.

So now Ron and Harry were leading Malfoy to a small room at the end of the hallway. When they had both entered, the third wondered if there was any room left to fit himself in there. The fact that about every single object in the room seemed to be misplaced and many of them spread on the floor, wasn't really helping. "Ron, what happened here?" Harry asked. Ron just looked at him angrily. "I was pissed, what did you expect?"  
>"Yeah, 'was', as if you're not pissed now." Draco muttered under his breath, but Ron still heard him.<p>

Ron practically jumped him. At this point it was good that the room was small because to get to Malfoy, he had to push Harry out of the way. Harry, however, wouldn't let him.  
>"Calm down, Ron!" he said, while struggling with his friend.<br>"He needs to calm down!" Ron practically spat on them. "He just barges into the house and expects us all to dance for him."  
>Malfoy sneered. He'd had enough with the constant insults. "I'm not the one fighting his friend right now." His tone was sharp and haughty. Harry eyed him dangerously but Draco wouldn't listen. "Besides I wouldn't want to watch you dance if it prevented the end of the world."<br>"Draco!" Harry shouted. "Stop it!"  
>But Draco couldn't answer even if he wanted to.<br>"Draco! Since when is Malfoy _Draco_ to you?" Ron was positively glowing with anger now.  
>"Oh, will you shut UP?" Harry billowed.<p>

Ron felt quiet. He also stopped fighting. He just stared at Harry for a breath's moment. Then he turned and walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>It was morning. The sun was shining through the windows but they didn't touch any faces in the Burrow. The drapes were closed and everyone was still sleeping. It was still very early. Draco stirred and with the simple movement his feet touched the cold floor. In seconds he woke. Staring dazedly at the dark and dense room around him for the nth time that night he once again remembered where he was.<p>

He must've had the worst night of his life. First of all, he was sleeping _on the floor._ THE FLOOR! Secondly, his matrass was just awful, his sheet wasn't soft enough, his cushion was too hard. The person occupying the only bed was a weasel, and not just any weasel; the worst one of all. Then there was the cold and that annoying stream of light that was coming through the semi-closed drapes. It was right there, just inches away from his face. Although, it must be said, in this room EVERYTHING was just inches away from you, no matter where you were standing.

Then he turned to see Harry sleeping next to him. Sadly, they didn't share the horrible bed, but still. Waking up and being able to see Harry Potter was the one thing he could get used to in this place. Finally he sighed and got up. After stretching the little bit he could in the cramped space, to get the stiffness out of his body, he turned to the closet that Harry had given him. It was actually a single drawer and it had nothing inside except for his clothes from the previous day, but he refused to call it anything else. He wouldn't wake up every morning and take his clothes out of the single drawer he could use (not even 'own', just 'use').

How he was supposed to survive this, he didn't know. However he did have the feeling that Harry would be an incredible help. He got dressed because he didn't want to walk around this… place, with nothing but his underwear on. He wanted to take a shower. He didn't even know if the weasels _had_ a shower. He didn't have another outfit to put on in the morning. He felt alienated from the world. It was like camping, only worse. That, and he hated camping.

After a while he decided to sit down and wait for Harry to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, like I said before: I really suck at these kind of scenes but it was necessary for the story, and because I wanted it to happen ^_^

Please enjoy 3

* * *

><p>When Ron woke up, he noticed the bastard on the floor next to him. It was so tempting not to stand on him. But to do that he had to walk over Harry and there was a chance that he'd hit his friend by accident. His friend, that he was angry at right now. Although he was confused. He was only angry at Malfoy, it was al Malfoy's fault, no question about it. He was just angry at Harry for not seeing what a git the fish head was. He decided to let it be and left the room.<p>

When the weasel had finally left, Draco turned to his side. He had been awake the entire time, he hadn't even fallen asleep since the last time he'd woken up. He just didn't want a confrontation with the annoying orange right now. Like so often that night, he turned to Harry. This time, Harry looked back. He smiled. "Good morning" Harry whispered. He nodded "Good morning."  
>"Slept well?"<br>Draco snorted. Harry laughed, "I guess not." They got up.  
>"How can you even sleep on those things?" Draco asked while he watched how Harry got ready to go downstairs. Draco had been ready since the first light. Harry remained silent. Instead of retorting about something small like that, he turned around. Draco had gotten up and was trying not to bump against the ceiling. Harry took his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips.<p>

When they parted Draco grimaced. "I'm gonna need a lot more than that to get through the day." He said plainly. Harry smiled, placed his arms around Draco's waist an pulled him in once more. Draco touched his cheek and stared into his eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward. Then their lips touched and Draco instantly forgot every bad moment of the previous night. The wood that he had felt through his 'bed', the cold that had bitten his toes, the wind that had bugged his ears. All he remembered was Harry, lying right next to him.

The kiss started out gently. Then their mouths opened for each other and Draco felt Harry's tongue tease his lips. He pushed his own tongue through those lips and deepened the kiss. He felt Harry's hands tighten around his waist. His own arms wrapped themselves around the smaller boy and slid up his back and then down. He pulled Harry even closer as he moved his tongue around. Harry let out a soft moan. He had his eyes closed as his fingers glided up Draco's hair and intertwined at their base.

Draco pulled his tongue out and traced soft kisses down his neck. He nudged his nose just underneath Harry's ear and gently nibbled it's lobe. All Harry could do was hug him tightly as he placed lovingly kisses down the boy's throat. Finally they let go. They would've stayed like that for a lot longer but the weasel could return. Harry hugged him tightly and then they left to go downstairs.

When they were walking down the stairs, everyone was already sitting around the table. They looked up to see Harry come down and smiled. Then they saw Draco follow and in a split second they were staring at their food again. Draco sighed softly and Harry squeezed his hand before he let go to grab a plate. Nobody had seen the sign of affection. The general idea was to make the Weasleys stop hating Draco before the couple came out.

As Harry grabbed some food from the table and sat himself down next to Hermione, Draco slowed down behind him. The blond wasn't sure what to do. He decided to not show his irritation. Instead, he mimicked Harry. He grabbed a plate from the counter and walked to the table. Molly was nodding encouragingly to show that it was alright, so he smiled and nodded a thank you. Then he placed himself next to Harry and after looking a bit at the table, started to slowly eat the food.

It wasn't all that bad. At least, he had expected worse. It was a mixture of things, like a brunch. Most stuff was sweet and fat but it was alright. As everyone did their best to ignore him, the conversations started again. After a while he didn't feel like the center of attention anymore and he finally relaxed.

Harry was having some conversation with Hermione about Hogwards and the classes they would have to retake. She was annoyed because they were forced to retake them all. "I mean, I would much prefer to simply take the tests, I'm pretty sure I know all the theory, or do they expect we've neglected our schoolwork just because it was a difficult time?" she asked. Harry just nodded. It was clear that he was happy they could learn the theory before having to take any tests.

Draco smiled semi-inwardly at the thought. He could already see Harry, sitting at a table, stressing out over an entire year worth of knowledge that he had to study in one day. He didn't utter a word during dinner. No one spoke to him either. He made sure not to finish first and not to finish last so that he didn't have to ask what he was supposed to do with his plate, and so they didn't have to wait for him to finish. They then collectively cleared the table (which meant that everyone helped each other and Draco had to clear his own stuff) and left to do whatever they wanted to do the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I'm sorry that I didn't update this earlier today because it was nearly finished but the site gave me a hard time so I gave up 'till now. Anyway, enjoy chapters 10 and 11

Once again (I think I'll just keep doing this) I want to thank all the readers that read this. Especially the ones that liked it, even if they didn't say it, I really do love you all (I don't tell other authors nearly enough how much I appreciate their work). And thank you for the nice feedback. And thank you for favoriting this and thank you for story-alerting it and sticking with me for the past week.

I hope you'll stick until I finish this (whenever that may be XD)

3

Oh, and just so you know: a little warning, I might upload a little less (if not to say 'not' ) next week because I will be very busy, but I'll try nonetheless ^_^

* * *

><p>If you're surrounded by people you don't know or don't like, you tend to cling to the ones you do. It's a sign of weakness; needing someone near you to feel strong. If there was one thing Draco didn't want to do, it was to show weakness. Therefore he had decided NOT to cling to Harry.<p>

Another reason for this decision was that he wanted to avoid Ron at all costs. Any encounter with the chipmunk would unconditionally end in a fistfight if no one stopped them. Besides, he didn't want to prove Harry was wrong when he said Draco wasn't pure evil. He also didn't want to make Harry chose between him and the redhead.

That's how he came to spend the rest of the day outside. At first, he'd talked a bit with Harry but when his friends went to get rid of the garden gnomes, Draco had stayed behind. He'd wandered around the house but it was too small for his liking. So when he heard the trio enter again he quickly took his chance to leave through the back door.

Draco was sitting underneath the tree from before; the tree he and Harry had kissed underneath. He had his eyes closed and was trying to calm down. The problem that occupied him the most were clothes and stuff. He _needed_ some luxury in this mess. He did not, however, want to meet his father again. Definitely not anytime soon.

Draco tried to remember his mother's reaction after his news but he couldn't remember. At the time he had been to occupied with his father. Now, he wished that he'd paid more attention. Damn it! This would all be so much easier if he knew whether she was an ally or an enemy in this chaos. He let out a groan of frustration and sat up straight, staring at the tower of Pizza that would tumble over any second now.

After a few minutes the door of the tower opened and he saw Harry and his friends step outside again. As much as he loved the sight of his boyfriend in the summer sun, he hated the sight of his bright red friend in the clear light. So he left the safety of the shadow after he had made sure that they couldn't see him and ran inside.

The house was a lot cooler and darker than the garden so it took him a while to adjust his sight. He blinked a few times and then he pushed on to the next room. Molly was standing in the middle of the path while holding a huge pile of plates and cups. She was trying to move the dirty dishes from the table to the kitchen. After lunch she'd told everyone that they could leave without helping; they had all been busy with their own things so she figured she'd let them off.

However she had misplaced her and had to do it the muggle way. But Molly carried the same amount of dishes as she would with magic so the pile was swinging dangerously. One step wrong and the next second she was tripping over her own feet, pile crashing to the floor. She squealed with a high pitch and reached out to stop them. In a reflex, Draco pulled out his wand and stopped the plates from falling and breaking. He couldn't see anything past the pile so he let it fly over the table with a swish of his wand.

Molly was breathing heavily and looking at him in surprise. She did restore herself quickly though, and thanked him. "Where do these go?" Draco asked.  
>"Oh, you really don't have to waste your time on something like this." She said kindly.<br>"No" Draco responded quickly "it's fine, really. I mean, I'm holding them already. If I have to put them down, I might as well put them down where they're supposed to go."  
>Molly nodded firmly and pointed to the kitchen that Draco had just left. "It's right through there, on the counter near the window."<br>Draco turned around and walked out the room, Molly on his tail.

The rest of the day he stayed and helped the woman. Why, he didn't know. He just wanted to have something to waste time with. Molly had to keep explaining every small thing because he'd never done house chores before. He didn't really dislike working. It had just never crossed his mind to do the dishes for example. The house elves took care of stuff like that.

It was quit the weird experience. She was kind, helpful and patient and couldn't stop talking about everything and anything. Draco just listened as he helped out in the kitchen. They did the dishes (Draco with his wand, Molly by hand), moved the chairs, reorganized the common sitting room and fixed some of the old clocks that were spread out over the house.

Every now and then, Draco would get irritated by something. But Molly soon realized that his fits of anger were never really as bad as they seemed, he just showed his anger really clearly. After half a day of working together, Molly started to realize that Draco really was the way Harry had described him: inexperienced in the simple things, witty, clever, well-rounded and basically just fun to hang around with. If you didn't get offended by his outbursts and small insults every now and then. She realized that it was more of a reflex than an actual attack on someone.

Most of the family had been hidden in the outskirts of the house and the garden all day but when the evening grew nearer they started to frequent the kitchen more, so Draco stopped the work. He didn't want them to see him while he was dusting of a closet. Talk about humiliating.

It was about 20:00 when Harry, Ron and Hermione came inside again. They'd been playing quidditch in the garden and were growing tired. Ron obviously shot him an angry look as they entered the room before continuing their conversation. They quickly left the kitchen for the sitting room. Molly, who had found her wand during the cleaning session, was cleaning something in the corner while the rest was sitting around the table in the next room. Some time passed. Draco sighed and decided that he should leave the kitchen to the cook and get out of her way.

When he entered he was relieved to see that only the twins lifted their heads once to know who had entered, before continuing their mischievous conversation. Their dad and whichever brother he was talking to ignored him completely and Harry and Hermione were sitting with their backs to him so they didn't see him enter. Ron's usual look was directed his way, but he ignored it. Ginny was talking with a friend via some sort of spell, so she didn't pay him any attention either.

He walked to the trio and sat down next to Harry, completely ignoring Ron's poisonous look. None of them had been talking, they'd just been sitting in the sofa.  
>"Hey" he said, directed only at Harry.<br>"Hi" Harry smiled. "Where've you been?" his tone wasn't blaming him for anything, just interested.  
>Draco shrugged. "Here" he said. "The garden" he nodded to the window behind him "and the kitchen."<br>Harry choked a laugh. "The kitchen? What did you do there?"  
>A single look made him shut up though. Apparently Draco didn't want to share that bit of info.<p>

"Yeah, what did you do in the kitchen?" Ron said in a disgusted tone. Draco glared at him haughtily. He was about to tell him to mind his own business when the brother that was talking with Arthur spoke up. "Who's that?"  
>Four heads looked at the two sitting next to the window. Both Arthur and his son were looking outside. "I don't know", the father responded. Harry got up and walked over to the window. He looked outside and after a few seconds he joined the conversation.<br>"You can't see her very well, can you? Not with it getting dark and all."  
>Molly entered while drying of her hands. "What's going on?"<br>"There's someone standing outside dear." Now everyone was staring outside. Draco couldn't see anything because someone was blocking his view so he walked around the group and stared in the darkness.

Finally he spoke as well.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>p.s.: WOOT ten chapters already XD<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope I counted the faces right, I don't feel like recounting so anyone I missed (or added) just went to toilet or multiplied for some mysterious reason, 'kay ;-)

* * *

><p>If you can imagine how someone might react if they were looking in their garden, to find a cow standing there, you'd imagine they act surprised, right? Now, what if they hear a strange sound coming from inside, turn around and see a donkey standing on their table, eating a paper hat… you'd get the idea of their reaction. Only, the cow was holding a handbag and it was related to the donkey, and everyone was a lot more surprised than they are in your imagination.<p>

9 faces turned in unison. They blinked in unison. Then they turned to look outside. Then they turned back. Draco was getting annoyed with the comedy act. He stepped back from the window, walked to the front door and opened it to let the older woman inside. Some sounds like muffled voices and feet on carpet were coming from the kitchen and seconds later Narcissa Malfoy was walking into the room.

She was wearing a very expensive blouse and a long skirt. Her hands were folded and covered in black gloves. Her hair was neatly combed back in a tight bun and her face was stern. On her lap she had placed the big brown handbag that she had been carrying. It was made of high quality leather but seemed slightly out of place on the petit woman.

Draco helped her sit comfortably and offered her some fresh tea with a flick of his wand. She pressed her lips closely as she glanced around the room. Just about everyone was still standing near the window, pushed against each other as they had been when they'd tried to look outside. Narcissa took a deep breath and sipped her tea. Her son sat down next to her.

"Mom" he started, his voice slightly worried but still as icy as ever. "What are you doing here?"  
>She looked him in the eyes then she turned to the rest. She glanced back and sipped some more tea, like the cup was the only thing she could trust in this room.<br>"I came for you of course" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why else would I enter this place." The jab at the house wasn't really necessary but she couldn't help it.

Now the Weasleys reacted again. They left the window and spread out over the room. Everyone was being quiet and it made Draco uncomfortable.  
>"Why?" He practically whispered it. The conversation would definitely become too personal to be overheard by the noisy bunch but no one made a sign of leaving.<br>His mother just stared at him. "I'm worried about you, why else."  
>Draco looked away. 'Worried', what was worried supposed to mean? He'd never heard his mother utter the word before. She continued speaking.<p>

"Besides, your father is not much of a conversation after … what happened." Draco winced. She remained dignified but she'd have to be incredibly stupid not to notice the sudden attention she got. It made her just as uncomfortable as it made her relieved. None of the people in this house seemed to know what had happened.  
>She glanced at a certain black haired boy. 'No one but one', she corrected herself. She then glanced back at her son. He tried very hard not to respond. She could see he was frustrated. He didn't want to hear about his father. 'Just like his father didn't want to hear about him', she thought.<p>

"He's very angry, you should know." She got a reaction. Draco shot upright and left the sofa.  
>"Well of course he's angry!" he walked to the table, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. He grabbed the head of a chair and immediately let go, as if it had burned him. He sighed.<br>"What about you?"

Narcissa stared at his back. She closed her eyes and waited for a second. When she opened them again her look was determined. "I just want you to do what you think is right. If this is it, then by all means…" she said as she got up and gestured at the room and the people inside of it, "be my guest."  
>Now Draco was looking at her again. He tried to find whether she was telling the truth or not.<p>

Slowly he started to nod. Then the corners of his mouth crawled up in a small smile. "I just hope it is."  
>Narcissa smiled at him, it was a very small smile but a smile nonetheless. "I hope so too."<p>

She then opened her handbag and pulled out a miniature closet. "I just wanted to hear your decision and give you this" she said as she handed it to her perplexed son. "It's mine, but I think you need it more than I do." She then turned to the family and said "I'm sorry to have caused you problems, I'll take my leave now." She nodded to Harry, who was looking at her very gratefully. She then nodded to her own son and to the rest in general.

"You really don't have to leave so fast, you're not imposing on us or anything." Molly offered politely.  
>"Oh, no. I have to go home anyway; my husband will be home soon." She said with an equally polite smile. Then she turned her heals and left the room.<p>

She left a silent room behind her. Everyone stared at the door she had walked through as if it had been a storm instead of a human. Molly coughed and said "time to eat." Then they all started to cover the table with food, plates and whatnot. None of them missed the chance to glance over to a surprised Malfoy standing next to the sofa, holding a little black closet in his hands.

Harry walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. The gesture made him snap back to reality. He stared at Harry and then to his hands. "She accepted it" he muttered. "She really did…"  
>"I know," Harry said, "she's amazing. Now eat or you'll starve."<p>

Draco followed Harry to the table and placed the closet next to his plate, before eating the most relaxed meal he has had in days. He didn't even care that all the looks at him were back. He preferred the curious looks over the worried ones anyway, so he just piled his plate with food and let his mind wonder pleasant thoughts for once.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update and I don't think I'll update for another week, so you'll have to wait 'till then.

I'm also growing sick of the long inner monologues so I want to have some more action in it (mission accomplished) ;)

However, I really suck at writing action and dialogues so I'll have to find a way to make it work...

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this, it's some fluff and I hope I did it right ^_^

* * *

><p>Over the course of dinner everybody glanced at Draco and the mysterious closet for at least eight times each. Nobody, however, dared to start a conversation about it. Molly was making sure of that; she was glaring daggers at everyone who even dared to look at Draco. It was clear sign that said 'one word, ONE WORD about what just happened and you will be in BIG trouble.'<p>

Draco was really thankful for her protection. He didn't know what would've happened otherwise. He didn't feel like telling anyone anytime soon that he was gay, in love with his so called 'enemy' and that he had actually acted upon those feelings. On top of that, he had told his father and now he was probably disowned and the disgrace of the Malfoy name.  
>No, that wasn't something he wanted to tell anyone anytime soon.<p>

Besides, it was also a revelation that would affect Harry. If this family got angry and did the same thing to Harry as Lucius had done to Draco, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Molly, however, seemed to have caught on to that. Or to something at least, that Draco wasn't just silent for himself, that he was serious about wanting to be with Harry, maybe. Draco wondered about exactly how much the mother had realized. He wondered the same thing about Hermione. She was a clever one. It wouldn't take her much longer to put two and two together.

Draco's thoughts then moved to Harry and stayed there for the entire meal. When he went upstairs, he was closely followed by the boy. Once in their room, he sat down on his "bed" and placed the closet next to him. "What is it?" Harry asked, pointing at the closet as he went to sit next to his boyfriend.  
>"This may shock you" Draco said very seriously. "But, its closet."<br>Harry punched him on the shoulder, but the grin on his face betrayed him. "You know what I mean."  
>"Well, I do, but I'm serious. It really is just a closet."<br>Harry raised an eyebrow. "She came all the way here to give you a closet that can barely hold a book or two?"  
>"It's a magical closet, obviously. There's a lot of room in this thing."<br>"Let's see then." Harry said skeptically.

Draco grabbed the handle and gently opened a drawer. He peered inside the thing but didn't see anything. He then thought about his favorite shirt, one that he knew was still hanging in his closet at the Malfoy manor. Seconds later a miniature shirt started to float in the darkness. He gave a surprised look at Harry and pulled it out. Immediately the mini shirt began growing until it was its normal size again.

Draco looked at the shirt. He turned it around to examine it closely and put it back in the closet. Then he looked inside it again and after comparing some of the things that were in it he said: "She put all my stuff in there. I don't know how she did it, because that is a LOT, but she did it." Harry stared at the black closet.  
>"Like I said." He started after a short pause "she's amazing."<p>

Draco smiled at him. Harry looked back into his turbulent eyes. It had really been a long time since they'd been alone. He'd spent the day mostly with Ron and Hermione. They'd thrown gnomes, walked circles in the garden and just talked. Draco had been the one thing he had thought about for the entire day. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he alright?

Now the boy was sitting in front of him and for the first time in a long time, he was smiling again. Really smiling, just because life was being good for once. Harry found himself being pulled in towards the blond. Those stormy eyes that always had another depth he hadn't explored yet, that mysterious grin that almost no one seemed to see, that pained expression that sometimes covered his face, the pure and angelic look that he had right now.

The next thing he knew, their noses were touching. They'd been leaning slowly towards one another. He felt Draco's breath roll over his cheek and his eyes fluttered at the sensation. He swallowed slowly. Draco smirked the way he always did. They were sitting really close to each other, legs crossed on their matrasses.

A hand glided up his arm and slowly crept over his neck, to his cheek. Harry moved his head as those soft fingers touched him. A shiver went through his spine and all the way down to his toes. Draco guided his face closer and closer to himself. Despite the short distance, it still took forever to reach him. He felt Draco's lips on his cheek. Then they moved to the corner of his mouth. It was difficult to keep his eyes open.

Fingers fidgeted behind his ear. He sighed in contentment. Draco's lips were now sliding past his cheeks towards his eyebrows. Then his nose. Finally they stopped in front of his lips and as he leant in Harry's eyes really did flutter shut. When they touched it felt like the first time. Sweet, soft lips, touching his own. Draco kissed him gently but he quickly switched to passionately. Harry's hand moved to Draco's shirt and grabbed it, pulling him in.

Draco's fingers were now crossing to the back of his head and held him tight. He opened his mouth and let Draco in and he felt like his heart would explode if it beat any faster. In one move Draco's tongue was exploring familiar territory. He had long since given up on trying to be in control when they kissed.

Exactly how long it lasted, neither could say. It lasted forever but they broke apart in less than a second. Draco stared into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, enjoying Draco's touch. When he opened his eyes Draco held him gently, hugging him tight. It was nice to be together again. He hadn't even realized exactly how much he had missed it.

They stayed like that for a long time. The rest of the family was downstairs. Ron and Hermione were probably snogging in some corner. Ginny was chatting or writing with friends as she had been doing for the entire time already. The rest were who knows where so the couple stayed in each other's arms until the evening almost turned morning and footsteps were coming up the stairs. Then they reluctantly let go, went to their respective beds and fell asleep before anyone had the time to enter the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

I wanted to write, I really did but I just got drowned in stuffs and I didn't really know how to continue this and whatnot…  
>I also imagine that this story is not going to take much longer, I mean: I know that I'm going to write the final "act". How many chapters? I don't know. Maybe 13 more, maybe 4 maybe 20, maybe a lot maybe 1. No idea.<br>What I do know is that I will write a sequel to this one.

Ok, I just realized this, but in one of the first chapters I wrote about the twins…. Which means that it's not completely canon. I seriously didn't think about it (I tried to remain canon, except for the EWE, but I now realize I failed at that, I'm sorry -_-)

So, moving on: I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not very confident if it's good or not and I'm very thankful that you stuck with me until now (and I hope you will continue to do so until the end)

Love you  
>and thank you<p>

3

* * *

><p>Harry got up and realized that he was the only one still sleeping. Both Ron and Draco had already gone downstairs. He pushed the blankets of and got up. When he was dressed and ready to go, he walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the family. They were all sitting around the table, Draco included. Ron still didn't seem to accept him but he'd grown tired of sending poisonous glares all the time, so he'd changed tactics to 'ignoring'. Harry figured this was probably an improvement, hopefully.<p>

He grabbed a plate and dropped himself next to Draco. He boy turned to look at him and nodded a 'good morning'. Harry nodded back and placed some food on his empty plate. He then proceeded to eat in silence, as he listened to the conversations around him.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione asked him if he wanted to play some quidditch in the garden. Harry agreed; it had been too long since the last time he'd ridden a broom. He ran up the stairs to grab his broom, Ron on his tail. In the room he met Draco, who'd gone up a little while before.

"Hey" he said, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.  
>"Hey" Draco said, sitting on his "bed" again.<br>"Are you doing something?" Harry asked him as he walked to his bed and started looking for his broom.  
>"Uhm, no… why?"<br>"Wanna play quidditch with us?" That got Ron's attention.  
>"Oh no, we are not going to play with <em>him<em> are we?"  
>"Why not?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "We need a fourth player, or it wouldn't be a fair team."<br>"Then let's ask Fred or George, or even Percy, but not him!"  
>He talked as though Draco wasn't even in the room, but the blond was just watching the conversation as if it was a tennis match. He had recently decided that Ron was just being pitiful and didn't deserve his reactions.<br>"The twins are busy and Percy wouldn't even touch a broom if his life depended on it. Besides, Draco's good at flying."  
>The boy smiled at the compliment.<br>Ron tried to react but Harry made it clear that the argument was done.  
>"So? How about it? Care for a match?"<br>"Sure" Draco said as he got up and grabbed his broom from the tiny closet. He followed the two down the stairs and outside.

The sun was shining way to bright and the heat was intense. Still, a bit of flying seemed like a nice prospect even in the heat. It seemed like ages since he'd last flown so he kicked off the ground at the first chance. It was amazing to be in the air again. He had always liked flying; you really felt free and in control on a broom. No more worries except for not falling, no responsibilities except for not dying.

Draco joined the other three as Harry explained the rules. They would divide into two teams, Draco and Harry versus Ron and Hermione. The goal was to play the quaffle to the other side of the small field and to score points by throwing it in between the trees that stood all around it.

"It's a little like soccer" Harry said. Hermione nodded on her broom.  
>"What's soccer?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time. The looked at each other in surprise but immediately turned away again. Harry laughed. "Muggle sport" he said. "No more questions? Then we'll start playing." He grabbed the quaffle and threw it in the air. All four players went for the ball and the next moment a heated game of soccer-on-broomsticks had begun.<p>

They played for almost the entire day. At first, it was slightly strange and awkward. The golden trio and the Ice Prince playing a friendly game of quidditch seemed surreal. Then Draco almost got hit by a ball, Harry almost fell of his broom as the blond tried to take revenge, Hermione bounced up against a tree and Ron scored a surprising amount of points. At the end, all four of them were chasing each other in the sky as they tried their best not to fall of their brooms in laughter.

Well, it'd be a large exaggeration to say that Ron and Draco became the best of friends over night (or day). But the ice was broken and Hermione finally saw Draco's hidden side. She liked him a lot more now than she did a year ago.

In the end it was hunger that drove them back inside. No matter how much fun a game is, an empty stomach could spoil anything. They fled inside the cool house and drummed around the table to fill their plates. Soon, the entire family was eating a relaxed meal around the table. Harry sat next to Draco again. In less than two days, the mood had changed a lot. They were now once again having easygoing conversations, jokes and discussions at the table. It was as though Draco had always been a part of their family.

In the next few weeks, Draco changed as well. After some time, he started to talk more. He would have vivid discussions with Arthur or play along in Fred and George's pranks. He would have complex conversations with Hermione about next year's lessons and books that no one had heard about. Sometimes you could find him in the corner of a room, reading a heavy book. Or he'd relax in the little room all three of them shared. He had really gotten used to living at the Burrow.

Most of the time though, he went out with Harry. They'd walk around the garden and talk about secret stuff that nobody was allowed to know. They'd disappear for hours and never spoke a word of where they went. Sometimes, the others could see them practicing on their brooms or chasing gnomes or see how Harry tried to teach him muggle sports like soccer and baseball.

Ginny left after a few days; she went to visit a friend of hers and stayed there for the rest of the break. Ron did whatever he always did, God knows whatever that means…  
>He no longer tried to poison Draco but he also never really opened up to him; he treated Draco as a simple classmate that you don't really like, or a person you only know from afar but never really speak to.<p>

One night, Harry and Draco were speaking about their situation. They thought it was time to explain everything to the Weasleys. Everything. And if you want to start an insane mission, there's only one person to talk to.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, wow. This story is really going strange now... I'm having a slight case of writer's block since I don't know how to continue,... I just know how I want it to end.

Anyway, enjoy (hopefully) and I pray that I'm not ruining the story with these crappy dialogues and what not (it's really not my forte, but I try my best because otherwise the story lacks something... like dialogue for example XD)

* * *

><p>When in trouble, go to Hermione. So that's what the young couple did. The next day, just after breakfast, they grabbed Hermione and dragged her out into the garden. Her shout of surprise was stifled by their hushing voices. Once in the garden, they let her go and ganged up around her.<p>

"What do you think you are _doing_?" she said, angry.  
>"We need to talk" Harry said.<br>"We could do that inside the house as well, no need to drag me all the way out …" her voice faltered as she looked at their expressions.  
>"No we can't." Draco said softly.<br>She looked at him and then at Harry. Defeated, she sighed and leaned against a tree.  
>"What do you want to talk about?"<br>"You already know that." Harry said dryly. She tilted her head and studied his eyes.  
>"Yes" she said after a short pause "I do."<p>

The conversation fell silent. Neither one knew how to continue from that point onwards. Their eyes wandered around the garden but no one broke the silence.  
>"So" Hermione said, with lack of anything else. "How long?"<br>Harry sighed in relief. He looked at Draco when he answered "Seventh year". She nodded at the information.  
>"How?"<br>"It just happened" Harry frowned "I guess, we've been in this state of flirting for years so when the war finally ended, all danger of us being together just dissipated."  
>Draco laughed softly. "A state of flirting?" he said unbelievingly. "Does that even exist?"<br>Harry pushed him but it didn't stop Draco from laughing.  
>"Okay" Hermione interrupted them "So, you've been together for what, half a year? What do you need me for?"<br>They immediately got serious again. The boys shared one look before looking her straight in the eyes and saying "We want to really be together."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"We don't want to hide anymore."

* * *

><p>The sun was pretty low in the sky but it was still very light as the family gathered to eat dinner. Harry and Draco were feeling pretty nauseous from stress. They both knew how bad these things could go; Lucius Malfoy had shown that quite nicely. Hermione smiled at them reassuringly. They sat down and tried not to think about doom scenarios for the evening.<p>

About halfway into the conversation Hermione "subtly" changed the subject.  
>"So, I hear Dean and Seamus are a couple now." Ron's fork clattered on his plate. Fred and George made some cheering sounds at the announcement. "Where's this coming from?" her boyfriend uttered. She shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I don't know, it just popped in my head, why? Is something wrong?"  
>"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"<br>"How should I know? You're the one that's acting surprised. I saw it coming ages ago." She said smugly as she emptied her plate.  
>"What do you mean? Ages?"<br>"Oh, come on! You have got to have noticed it already. They were so obvious!" she pushed her plate towards the center of the table.  
>"What? No, they weren't! I always thought that they were both straight."<br>Fred pitched in "No way, Seamus is one hundred percent gay..." "He's the most obvious closet case in the house." George finished.  
>"Wait, so you all knew this?" Ron asked. Fred and George, Harry, Draco and Hermione nodded. Percy and his father were talking in hushed tones about the ministry and Molly was watching the conversation.<br>"Why am I the only one who didn't….wait, what do you mean 'the _most_ obvious'? Are there any other that I'm missing?"  
>Fred and George exchanged perplexed glances. Then they grinned at the stupidity of their brother, turned in an exaggerated manner towards the boy next to them and stared expressively at Harry.<br>Once again, it took Ron a few moments to figure out what they were trying to say. He looked from his brothers to his best friend and back again.  
>"Noooooooo," he started. Then he addressed Harry directly "Really? I mean, <em>really?<em> How is that even possible?"  
>Harry just nodded. He thought it wise not to interrupt his friend in his bantering.<br>"But…. But…. But… you dated my sister. How can you be gay?"  
>"Well, I'm not <em>gay<em> as such…" he started "more like, bi?"  
>Draco snorted. "Try 'no preference' " he muttered. Harry punched his shoulder.<br>"Auch" He said, as he rubbed his sore arm. "What was that for?"  
>"You're not helping." Harry whispered sharply.<br>"Who says I should be trying to help?" Draco growled.

"No, but seriously, you didn't notice?" Fred pitched in. "He was being quite obvious" his brother continued.  
>"What?" Harry said shocked.<br>Draco stifled a laugh and that earned him another punch from his boyfriend.  
>"Will you stop doing that?" he asked.<br>"Just, stop laughing at me." Harry said, giving him another punch for good measure.  
>Draco growled and looked away.<p>

Ron ignored the two. He was to shocked to notice the next obvious thing that was staring him in the face. His brothers however caught on quite rapidly. They exchanged knowing glances with each other and Hermione. She nodded to show they were correct. A wicked grin spread on both their faces. They could bully brother-dearest so much with this. The last one was still muttering parts of sentences and sounds. He wasn't taking it well.

At this point, Harry and Draco just sat back and watched as the little group settled in new found revelations. How things would advance from here, was for later.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it: They're problems for later... I'll try to finish the next chapter by tonight but I'm not making any promises.

Just a little bantering of mine but:

Thank you for reading this, I'm really happy that there are people enjoying this enough to waste their time on it. I want to thank the readers in the shadows that love it enough to read this far, I want to thank the quite ones that favorite it to show they care, I want to thank the readers that reviewed it for giving me the fuel to continue writing because I don't know if I would've made it this far without those kind comments, and I want to thank the readers that put me on story/chapter alert for showing that they are out there.

Thank you ^^

(I don't know how often I've done this now, but writing a story is much more difficult than I had imagined and knowing that some like it is the only reason why I continued, so I really am truly grateful to you all for helping me write this)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow, I have no idea were that came from, I hope it turned out all right

* * *

><p>The conversation pretty much ended like that. Both Harry and Draco were really surprised that Ron still hadn't realized it by the end of the evening. What with the twins constantly saying things like "Draco's been here so long he's almost family, <em>just like Harry<em>" and "I wonder who knows Draco the best right now. _I bet it's Harry_."

The next day, when Harry came back downstairs, he was followed closely be Draco. Ron was still standing on the top of the staircase. In the dining room, the twins were making up some new plans for their shop when they turned to see the three boys, smiled and said "Look it's Harry and Draco" "_together_ again I see". Harry paid them no attention as he passed by. Draco only looked annoyed. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute he looked at that moment.

But it didn't end like that. Every single moment that Draco, Harry and Ron were together, in the same room or even remotely in a distance that Ron could hear them, the twins would say thing like that. At other times, they'd point or stare or simple laugh at the right time, in the right way. They were really NOT being subtle about it.

* * *

><p>After only a few hours, Molly caught on. She just happened to be there, every time they hinted something. At first, she just shook her head. She shouldn't be having such thoughts. Then, she caught herself looking at the two boys in question a lot. She started to notice things. A touch here, a smile there, their eyes that locked…<p>

It started to dawn to her that they really did look like a couple. By the time midday had come, she had strung everything together. Draco's sudden appearance, his angry father, his upset mother, how she had seemed really reluctant to leave him here, Harry's change in attitude towards the blond, the time they spent together…

In the end she accepted it as the truth. It didn't take her long to figure out that Hermione had known for a while and that a certain redhead was doing a very good job at being oblivious to the clear signs.

At the end of the day, Percy knew as well. He wasn't totally blind for these things, but he just didn't care about useless stuff like his friend's relationships. He had never thought about Harry's love life but after some hints even he figured it out (Hermione was pitching in as well because her boyfriend was being an ass and she was getting sick of it). He just shrugged his shoulders, decided that it wasn't worthy of his opinion and ignored it completely.

When their father came home that day, he picked it up within seconds. It was a record. It was like he had walked in and by the very smell of the air he had determined that Harry and Draco were a couple. No one had known he was that sharp. That, or the hints that were now being given by both Hermione, the twins AND their mother, were becoming insanely obvious.

* * *

><p>Harry started to find it quite funny. He was being followed around by an entourage of redheads everywhere he went. They would speak loudly of how good Draco looked, and how close he was to Harry and whatnot. Draco on the other hand didn't like it at all. Being stalked by a group of crazy people that were flaunting his love life was NOT his idea of a quiet afternoon.<p>

Fred and George were enjoying themselves a lot. They had but one regret. Ginny wasn't there. Lately, she hadn't been home at all. At the beginning of the holiday, her boyfriend and her had visited for a short while. After he'd left, she only stayed for a day or two before she went to friend and stayed there for a few weeks. The two boys were glad that the nuisance wasn't home, but they thought it'd have been nice to see how quick _she_ was.

"I bet she would take even longer than Ron to figure it out" George said.  
>"No, she's a girl, she'll figure these kind of things out in the blink of an eye." His brother responded as they continued to work on their new creation; a biting spoon. It didn't really have any use except for pissing of anyone that tried to use it.<br>"What about girls?" Hermione pitched in. Fred spilled a drop of potion in surprise and had to react quickly to catch the spoon that now had feet and tried to jump of his lap. He grabbed it with one hand but forgot that the spoon bit. With a howl he let it go again. George grabbed a small container and smashed it on the spoon, trapping it inside like fly.  
>"What?" Fred said, as he was sucking on his bleeding hand.<br>"You were saying something about realizing it?"  
>"Yeah, no, Ginny" he said.<br>"We wondered"  
>"how long"<br>"she'd take to"  
>"figure the situation out." Fred finished.<br>Hermione looked at them like she was watching tennis.  
>"Not too long, I guess" she said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she's a girl, she's not as dense as that brother of yours"<br>"Like I said" Fred said as he turned to his brother.  
>"No, she wants Harry to like her, she's not going to see what she doesn't want to be true" George responded, eyeing the container suspiciously as it walked across the floor, trying to break free.<br>"You've got a point" Hermione said.  
>"No way" Fred said; he refused to be defeated. "She's got a boyfriend, she doesn't care about it."<br>"Wanna bet?" Hermione said. It earned her a respectful look from both guys.  
>"What?" she asked. They nodded approvingly.<br>"You're slowly"  
>"becoming"<br>"more like us"  
>They were finishing each other's sentences again. She rolled her eyes. They agreed on a simple bet. Hermione believed that Ginny would figure it out really fast. Fred said the same thing but George kept on saying that she'd need weeks.<p>

Either way, it would take them a lot of time to put it to the test. In the meantime, they continued to bother Ron, trying to figure out how long he'd take to finally hear the penny drop.

* * *

><p>AN: and there you have it, next chapter coming soon I hope, because it's already sitting in my mind this time ^^

yeey

Anyway, for those who noticed: Ginny was appearing and disappearing all the time, so I fixed it with this. Now you know where she went. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry to say this (and I'm surprised that I'm sorry about it, but I really enjoyed writing this story) but the end is nearing :(

I do intend to keep my promise from before to write a sequel (or two, or three) but only after a short brake. I also have some unfinished songfics and a few original stories laying around that I want to finish while starting the next part of 'Now what, Draco?', so I'm looking forward to that ^^

* * *

><p>It took Ron about two weeks to NOT figure it out. Draco and Harry were starting to doubt he ever would. It was morning, and the sun was shining through the widows as the semi-outed couple was sitting in their respective beds and talking in hushed voices about their situation. Before that, both Draco and Harry had thought it best if Ron figured it out slowly. If not, he might take it really bad.<p>

"But there's a limit to how slow one person can be", Draco complained. "I mean, seriously, is that even possible?"  
>Harry laughed. He laid himself down on the bed and supported his head by his hand, so that his chest was slightly elevated. "I don't know" he sighed "I mean, he has always been kind of dense…"<br>"Kind of?" Draco snorted. " _Kind of?_"  
>"Okay" he admitted laughingly, "quite dense."<br>Draco rolled his eyes, "tch, that's still the understatement of the year."  
>"Still" his boyfriend continued "I don't think it's a good idea to just tell him."<br>"But if we don't, he'll never know. I'm just saying: it's obvious that he's never _ever_ going to realize this on his own."  
>Harry just nodded. "So we tell him…" he said slowly.<br>Draco grimaced. This was not something he wanted to do. Harry continued "but how? And when?"  
>"Oh god!" Draco sighed dramatically "I don't want to think about that right now, it's so depressing."<br>"Alright, what _do_ you want to think about then?" Harry challenged him.  
>Draco just smirked and leaned forward towards him. Their lips locked. He felt Harry smile underneath him as the boy shifted to a more comfortable position, without losing contact. A hand crawled up his spine. Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist as they lay on the floor. He leaned further down and pushed Harry on his back. Then all he could sense was Harry's taste and Harry's scent. He breathed him in as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. Their hearts were beating as one.<p>

He felt Harry stiffen. Draco broke the kiss to see what was going on and saw that Harry's eyes were on the door. 'Weird' he thought, because they had locked it thoroughly before gossiping about Ron in his own room. He turned to look at it and saw how the doorknob was being twisted and turned. So the lock was in place, but someone wanted to get in. He blinked confusedly as they both waited for a clue as to what was going on.

Then Ron's voice came from the corridor. "Hermione, did you lock the door?"  
>"No" her voice came "why do you ask?"<br>Harry and Draco sighed in unison. Did he really _have_ to interrupt them at a time like this? Draco crawled of off Harry and rubbed a hand through his hair. Harry let his head fall back to the matrass, looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Then he pushed himself up and walked to the door. With a careful movement, he placed his ear an inch from the wood and listened to the conversation.

Another shove at the knob as Ron told her "It's just that the door's locked."  
>"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough." She said as she got closer "what is it? Do you have to be in there?"<br>"Not really, I'm just wondering why my own room would be locked."

Inside said room Harry rolled his eyes and undid the spell. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Ron yelped and jumped back a step.  
>"Is something wrong?" Harry asked innocently.<br>"Harry? What are you doing with the door locked?" Ron said in a muffled voice.  
>Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to find the current situation very funny.<br>"Why does a locked door have to be such a drama?" Draco shouted from inside the room.  
>"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron started to say, but then he stopped halfway "wait, what? Malfoy? What are you doing, sitting in my bedroom with Harry? Why were you together in a room with the door locked?"<br>Hermione was positively glowing. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
>"Does it really matter?" he asked exasperatedly.<br>"… no, not really, just…" Ron said as he looked from Harry to the end of the hall, as though he wanted nothing but to be on the other side now. "Whatever." He ended his babbling and he walked away.

Harry and Hermione were left behind in the otherwise empty hallway. They stared at Ron and then at each other. After a short pause, Hermione broke the silence. "You – have – got – to – be – _kidding me_!" she screamed. She shook her head disappointedly. Then she glanced in the room to look at Draco. He was still sitting on the ground, looking incredibly annoyed. "Hi" she said and waved. Draco nodded. Then she turned on her heels and walked away. Harry let himself fall back against the door and turned towards Draco as it opened inwards; still supporting against it.  
>"Okay, so that proves it; he's never <em>ever<em> going to figure this out on his own."  
>Draco just nodded tiredly. "Never <em>ever<em>" he repeated. Then he tilted up his arms and motioned Harry to join him back on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: :D


	17. Chapter 17

When they finally left the room and walked downstairs, they could hear laughter coming from below. Hermione had told the twins what had happened and they just couldn't help themselves. When the two boys entered the room, it only increased the laughing. They were practically rolling on the floor now, tears in their eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly as he quickly left the room towards the dining table.

Followed closely by Draco, the first thing he saw was Molly. She was cleaning the table from leftover breakfast. "They seem to be enjoying themselves" she muttered under her breath.  
>"Yeah" Harry pitched in "at the cost someone else." She looked up in surprise.<br>"Oh, hello" she said in her usual and warm fashion. "I didn't hear you come in. Are you hungry?"  
>"No, no" Harry said quickly. "Just, trying to get away from the mocking." He explained.<br>"Yes, I understand why you'd want that. They've been doing that for a good ten minutes now."  
>Draco chocked on the water he had grabbed and coughed. "T- Ten minutes? It wasn't <em>that <em>funny, now was it?"  
>"I don't know" Molly said. "What was it?"<br>"Nothing" Harry said and he escaped outside with Draco, leaving a suspicious Molly behind them.

* * *

><p>During dinner, that suspicion hadn't left yet because she kept on eyeing her two sons. They looked like they were busted. Everyone noticed (and it surprised most of the household that Ron did too, given his current reputation of denseness). Fred and George shifted uncomfortably under the blaming glare their mom was sending at them. No one spoke. They all looked from the twins to the mother and back.<p>

Finally she spoke. "You really think it's right to laugh like that?" she said. The twins were tempted to answer 'yes' but her tone didn't allow that sort of answer. If there was one thing she didn't stand for, it was mocking a member of her family. Even if the ones doing the mocking _were_ her family. So instead, they just looked away.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "Did I miss something?" Everyone just stared at him.  
>"What?" he said in defence, "how am I supposed to know?"<br>"God you're dense." Draco said. Ron glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>"Oh come on!" he answered "we're all thinking it, I'm just saying it out loud." None of the others really responded but Harry tilted his head yieldingly.<br>"What?" Ron said "Harry!"  
>"What? He's got a point." Harry raised his arms in defence.<br>"Of course I do" Draco helped. Although it wasn't really helping, more like: worsening.  
>"No you don't!" Ron said as he turned towards the rest, looking for support. Only, he didn't find any. They all had those guilty looks on their faces that showed they were on Draco's side with this one. Molly was looking at the conversation with a boiling anger. Still, she prevented herself from interfering. This was Draco's and Harry's business.<p>

Ron turned back to the couple and tried to form a correct sentence in his mind that would prove his innocence in whatever it was that they were blaming him for. What he came up with was: "Uuuh, wha- No way."  
>It wasn't really what he was going for, but it would have to do.<br>"I'm serious though, it's been going on for weeks and you're the only one that hasn't noticed." Draco continued to put fire on the burning oil.  
>"Only one that hasn't noticed what?" he said and he realised his mistake as the words were coming out of his mouth. Everyone moaned in complaint and Draco just opened his arms to show that he'd just proven his point. Ron shook his head as he tried to control the burning anger that was causing his head to compete with his hair. "What are you talking about?" he muttered through gritted teeth. People were treating him like an idiot (again) and he didn't like it.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes and finally, he gave in.  
>"I'm talking" he said "about this" and then he grabbed Harry (who was sitting between himself and Ron) by the collar and pulled him closer. In the second before they kissed, he held still so that Harry could protest. But Harry just nodded invisibly small and Draco continued.<p>

It was the first time in both their lives that they'd kissed each other with an audience. Immediately, he figured that it wasn't so different from kissing without one. The moment their lips touched, everything else faded. He felt Harry's scent wash over him like a wave. He felt the boy's heart beating against his own chest. He could feel how their temperatures climbed just a bit higher and he could taste that familiar and delicious taste in his mouth. Draco noticed even the slightest movement of his boyfriend as their hands pulled each other closer. Their lips opened and within seconds they were sighing into the kiss and exploring familiar territory again. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him even closer. He could feel fingers moving through his hair as he held the nape of Harry's neck. Harry had his eyes closed but Draco could still see a little bit of light coming through his own eyelashes as this nagging voice kept telling him they weren't alone. Reluctantly, he broke apart.

Only now could he hear the cheering noises Fred and George had been making. He could see Arthur was slightly surprised by his sudden actions. Molly was tactically looking away; she was not going to watch the boys like animals in a zoo. Percy was doing a good job at ignoring them like always and Hermione looked like she would when she saw a baby kitten; her eyes were sparkling and her head was tilted a little bit. The only thoughts that were going through her mind at the specific moment were: 'ho-t' and 'cute, so unbelievably cute, kyaaaaaaaa'. Ron was shell-shocked. He was staring at the boys as though they had just told him that they hadn't won the war because of a mistake in the prophecy and that the entire wizarding world was now waiting for the real hero – him – to come and save them while Voldemort was trying to kill him… he looked terrified.

Although, honestly… he didn't care anymore. He had just kissed Harry-freaking-Potter in front of real live people and it felt so fantastic. It was like, up until now they hadn't been a real couple. He just couldn't stop himself from saying "Harry's my boyfriend and we've been dating for over half a year now already." At that point Ron fainted; the shock was too big to handle. Harry laughed. What a wonderful sound. Draco just shrugged, snaked an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled his boyfriend closer. Then they all turned to the table and continued eating. Ron would pick himself up when he came to. Hopefully by then, he'd finally realize what his entire family had been trying to show him.

And as he was snoring on the floor, Harry just nudged himself closer to Draco and stole some eggs from his boyfriend's plate.

**The end **(but not completely)

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it, the ending. I still have one last part planned; a little epilogue to tie up a certain red-headed knot that didn't appear a lot in this story, but it's really short (I think)

So, I hope you liked it. Going by your kind reviews, I think you did.

Once again (I hope you're not getting tired of this): Thank you all so much, it was wondefull to write this story for you guys and I plan on writing the next part within the week.

Oh God, I hope I don't end up regretting those words

Love you,

SomeLover


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Wow, Oh my god, I am soooooo sorry!

I can't believe it took me this long to write the stupid epilogue (and it didn't even com out right). Damn

I hope you can all forgive my tardiness, and as an apology, I'm also uploading a short songfic as well.

So please, do forgive me.

And hopefully, enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: What the Weaselette was doing<span>

It was near the start of spring that Ginny had finally convinced her parents to let David stay over. She hadn't seen the tanned boy with his fair hair since the war, and she needed some time with her boyfriend.

Her parents didn't really feel anything for letting her go to his house, because they wanted the whole family together. Just to feel that they were all still there. After the war, peace had seemed surreal. Most of them still feared walking outside in the evening, out of fear of being abducted or killed.

Besides, they wanted to spend some time (or, a _lot_ of time, according to Ginny) as 'just the family' which (she angrily pointed out) included Ron's best friend as well. "So why can't David be part of that?" she had whined one sunny morning. She was good at whining and after a week or so her parents gave in.

Now, some months had passed and she was sitting on the couch with David's arms around her. He was whispering stuff in her ear, and she couldn't stifle the laughs she got from it. Her brother shot her evil glances. He was sitting nearby, playing chess with Fred, and obviously didn't like her having a boyfriend.

She still thought Ron was angry at her for 'dumping' Harry, as he had called it when he'd found out about David. Ron, however, already knew Harry didn't feel anything about his sister and had long since made peace with that. He _was, _however, angry at her annoying little squeals and quirky laughs every five seconds, and didn't hold back when staring at her in anger. She didn't seem to realize this though, since it didn't work.

It was then that she heard the scream.

* * *

><p>When the family re-entered the cool house, they were in chaos. Questions where buzzing through their heads as Molly carried a semi-unconscious Harry inside. Ginny followed the worried family to the front door, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly as she walked. David was looking positively white, with hints of green. One thing she had to admit, he wasn't exactly the 'hero-type' she was used from Harry. Actually, he was pretty much coward.<p>

She sighed inwardly as she turned around at the front door. He was still looking shocked and didn't really know where to look. Then she noticed the blond git, turning and pacing in the garden. Ginny turned to her boyfriend and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe it's best if you go home now." She said softly and she didn't miss the relieved look in his eyes. "I mean, everyone's going to be in a frenzy and I don't think there's a lot you could do to help Harry now."

He nodded understandingly, placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes as their lips made contact and was slightly disappointed as they left again. He looked her in the eyes and said "He'll be fine, don't worry." She nodded as she bit her lip. "We'll meet again after this is over." She whispered. Then he walked away.

Even after he'd gone, she still didn't go inside the house. She just looked at the Malfoy that was now on the brink of screaming in frustration and worry, and realized what she would do.

* * *

><p>After Harry had sent her away from guarding the peril, she'd walked inside. The mood was dark. It seemed that nobody had gotten any wiser. Ron's anger wasn't exactly helping in calming the place, either. They were talking in hushed voices about what they thought was going on when they fell silent. Ginny turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. Her face lit up. He was looking so much better now than he had when he'd told her to leave the garden. Then her face fell, as Malfoy walked in after him.<p>

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

><p>Ginny was raging in the garden. She felt ready to pull out her hair and throw herself to the ground. <em>Ask if a Malfoy could STAY? <em>What the HELL had gotten into him? And WHAT THE HELL was going _on?_ They still hadn't gotten any answers about what Malfoy senior had been doing in there garden (or about what he'd done to Harry for that matter), they didn't know why he'd been there and why the fuck Malfoy-the-git had fought him. And now he had to _stay over?_

How on earth could her parents have said _yes_ to that? Especially when even her friends hadn't stayed since before the war. How could an enemy stay over?

She was still raging like that when her mother found her. They got in an awful fight. It was only worsened by the fact that she'd inherited her stubbornness and angry glare from her. In the end, (after about two hours of fighting in the garden), she'd screamed that 'no way in hell would she stay in one house with such a bastard'.

One thing led to another and finally they agreed that she'd go over to a friend, until they got things sorted out. This was mostly decided because Molly realized how hurt and alone Malfoy was, and how important it was for Harry to see that ending. She also realized that Ginny and Ron were the ones that'd make that most difficult. Not having Ginny around in this situation would be better for both Malfoy and Ginny, because she'd burst from anger before the week was over.

And something told Molly that Draco would be staying a _lot _longer than a week.

* * *

><p>It had still taken her about a day-and-a-half to organize the thing, so she had to put up with the blond asshole as he walked around the place like he owned it. Then she had to wait days while her family seemed to think it normal for him to be there. I mean, even Ron was no longer glaring at him, and had she not seen the four of them playing quidditch that day? Laughing?<p>

Finally, she could leave. Her friend picked her up in the early morning and as they left the path in front of their house, she started to forget the frustrations and started to talk and gossip about all and nothing.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since then and she felt reborn. She'd been with friends, forgetting all the bothered her. She'd met up with David multiple times and was up-to-date with the latest gossip. She was kind of waiting for news about the Malfoy Manor, but none came. She figured that whatever it was, they were keeping it quiet. Surprisingly, she didn't talk about it either. She just didn't feel like talking about the subject, as it would piss her off again.<p>

About a month passed, before she returned home. It was now only one month 'till the 'summer holidays' would begin. Considering the fact that they hadn't had any school for the entire year, it didn't really feel like 'the holidays are coming'. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ginny had her miniature bags next to her as she walked up the little path that connected to the front door. She sighed once as she looked at the house. Thankfully, the git would've left by now. I mean, there's no way he stayed that long, right? She just nodded to herself and opened the door.<p>

As the girl entered the kitchen, she noticed that no one was there. She placed her bags on the table and walked inside, wanting to go to her room.

As she opened the door though, she got the shock of her life. On the couch, right in front of her, Harry was siting. The problem was that Malfoy was still there. He was sitting right next him, and they were incredibly close. Stronger even, she noticed (as the frozen girl slowly started to realize what was going on), Harry's hand seemed to be draped around the blond's neck.

Then it hit her. Malfoy's tongue was in Harry's mouth. They were _kissing_.

Ginny's world came crashing down. Her eyes wide, she stared at the scene before her. Then she turned tail and ran out of the house, trying to shake the nightmare, not realizing that she was screaming in horror.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Fred and George were staring after her. They were laughing their ass of. Finally, Fred turned to George and shot him a meaningful look. It took his twin a second to figure it out. Then said twin looked at the couple, back to a screaming Ginny and back to his brother.<br>"Oh no" he said, unwilling to lose a bet. "No no no no no." he continued.  
>"No no, that doesn't count!"<br>His twin was just looking at him, smiling away.  
>"No! That's cheating."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: so that's it, I hope it was alright (since I'm still not satisfied with it, but it already took so long to finish that I thought this was better than waiting another month or two -_-)

One final thank you to my loyal readers.

A great big hug and lots of love for all of you who reviewed.

And a special thank you to the people who took the time to read this and to favorite it, to show me thy liked it.

Thank you,  
>and 'till next time<br>grtz  
>SomeLover<p> 


	19. Authors note sequel

A/N: Hi, this is just a little message, about what happens next. I'm currently writing the sequel, I think I'll upload the first parts in a moment, but I'm not sure. it's called "The next chapter" (very original, I know :p)

I've also added the entire story in one part here, I don't know why, but I had it saved somewhere so I figured, why not ;)

I'm also adding a small sneak peak for the new story, I just copy-pasted a random passage here;

_With two more steps he walked past the others and dumped himself (quit graciously) next to his boyfriend. Harry leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips before finishing up his own packing. Then he stretched himself a bit and cuddled against Draco's lean body._

* * *

><p><strong>Now what, Draco?<strong>

The sun was at its highest point when Harry decided to walk outside for a while. The war was over, it had been for almost half a year already. The sun was shining high over the Burrow when he was walking over a small path in the huge garden. He was thinking about the past few months. He had somehow succeeded at killing Voldemort, but he didn't really remember the details. It had been so chaotic and 6 months of intense work and sadness had helped him forget it all a lot easier. However one thing still stood clear in his mind: the pain. And the sorrow. The intense feelings that had surged through his body in those days were memories he could not easily forget. All he had to do was close his eyes and they would be surging back…

Harry shook his head. These weren't the thoughts he wanted to have. He had just left the house to bask in the sun in order to forget about them for once. The past months had been busy. The rebuilding of the castle, the burying of the dead, the dealing with the caught criminals,… Now it was over. Sure, the ministry was still busy trying to get back up its feet, and the minister had a lot of reforming to do, but that had nothing to do with him.

Inside the house he could hear laugher. Ginny and her new boyfriend were loudly commenting on someone's joke. The guy was somebody she'd met while Harry had been of traveling with Hermione and Ron. Those last two were a couple now, obviously, and it was impossible to separate them. Harry shook his head again.

_Don't think about that, you'll only get sad again._

Because thinking about the happy couple made him think about himself, when he had been part of a happy couple… even if it had only been for a few weeks. Harry looked up at the sun and turned back to the house. This was pointless, he would only depress himself more. But it had been 6 months since the end of the war, why hadn't they talked? Like, at all? Where was he? Was he all right? Not a moment went by without something reminding him of his boyfriend. True, they had only spent 2 weeks as an actual couple, doing stuff couples do. However, he knew that neither of them ever thought of the other as anything more or less than 'boyfriend'.

This was the point where he sighed deeply and decided to walk back to the house. Except for the fact that he was suddenly facing one very angry Lucius Malfoy. Wand risen, face filled with hate, Harry could barely process the sight in front of him before he was lying on the ground, writhing in pain.

* * *

><p>It was the scream that alerted them. The scream was a dead giveaway (no pun intended). They all stopped whatever they were doing and stared at each other for about a heartbeat. In less than a second the Weasleys stood outside, wands out, glaring intensely at the garden. About halfway, Harry was dropped on the ground, panting.<p>

Next to him stood an old man. His hair white, his face wrinkled and his back bended as though he had lived to long during the war. Then they all realized that it wasn't an old man but Lucius Malfoy, who was looking very worn and exhausted. Like one man the Weasleys jumped the intruder, immediately forgetting about the wood in their hands.

Stumbling over each other as they went, their eyes were only linked on Harry. He must have been hit by a painful spell, but not an unforgivable, or one that broke his bones because he looked all right. Well, he WAS bent over on the ground, so he didn't look THAT good, but I digress. Then, everything happened really fast. Malfoy reached Harry way before they did and seemed ready to kick Harry in the face. Their faces turned slightly white. Someone screamed a loud "NO!" but no one knew where it came from. Then Malfoy was grabbed from behind an pulled backwards with surprising strength.

Being the first to reach the poor boy, Molly bent over him to help him up. A few of her sons and her husband were doing the same. The ones that were out for blood, mostly Ron and Ginny (whose boyfriend was standing as far from the fight as possible), turned to the fight almost immediately after they had checked up with Harry. Malfoy was still being overpowered. He was steadily pulled backwards until he finally realized what was going on and started to struggle.

By doing this, his opponent was being turned towards the redheads, who could clearly see the silver haired boy that was attacking his own father. He gritted something through his teethe that sounded suspiciously like "Get away from him!" and with a final boast of power, karate-threw his old man to the floor. With a loud smack, Lucius landed on his back. Dazedly, he blinked a few times. Then he regained his posture (whilst lying on the ground; a difficult feat only a Malfoy could pull of). Draco was panting softly, supporting his weight by putting his hands on his knees.

"What are you doing, Draco?" he snarled.  
>"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped back. Lucius was getting back up slowly but Draco had already found his balance again. He watch closely as his father got back up and straightened his back. Lucius looked his son square in the eyes and in a very dangerous tone he whispered one word: "Move"<br>Draco didn't even flinch. "Make me" he responded.  
>They stared at each other. "How can you try and protect hìm?" Lucius said, with a vicious nod to the boy that was now being supported by a concerned Molly. The rest was all staring at the two, dumfounded.<br>"How can I not?" Once again, Draco answered with a question.  
>Lucius looked at the group of redheads with disgust. Then his eyes wondered over Harry. "They're better off dead anyway" he said dryly.<p>

Draco snapped. He grabbed his father by the collar and pushed him up against the next tree. Bringing his face to close, he had difficulty keeping his voice level as he said "don't you dare say that again", spitting out almost every word.

Lucius looked at his son, slightly alarmed. Then his eyes turned cold. "Let. Go." Two words, almost impossible to make out. The threatening tone was downright terrifying. Draco refused. Finally Lucius nodded. He barely managed to stop himself from shaking with anger. Slowly he lifted his hand and then he slapped Draco hard in the face. The sound was loudly audible. "I will not see you again" he said. Then he shook of the shocked boy and disappeared just as fast as he had appeared.

Draco stood dazed, staring at the ground because his face had been turned by the force of the slap. His cheek was red and glowing viciously. The consequences of what just happened had yet to dawn but he realized it was grave. Then he heard shuffling sounds from behind him and he turned to see the Weasels staring at him.

* * *

><p>For a few seconds he just stood there. Then he seemed to remember that he was on enemy territory. In less than a second he straightened his back, his usual sneer graced his face and his eyes went cold with indifference. He was careful not to turn his face directly at the family. A small drop of blood was dripping down his hidden cheek; part of the painful wound his father's ring had left him.<p>

Harry stirred in Molly's arms. Immediately Draco turned to him. He wanted to make sure that Harry was alright. Before he could move two steps Ron spoke. The redhead had been burning with anger and he had to take it out on someone.  
>"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" He gritted the words through his teeth. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Here?" His sister was standing next to him, doubling the intensity of the glare.<p>

Draco was too busy worrying about Harry to even bother making it obvious that he was ignoring them. He wanted to shorten the distance between the hurt boy and himself. Ron didn't like it. Before either of them could move however, Harry had mustered the strength to stop a full-out fistfight from forming. He touched Ron's arm and almost invisibly shook his head. "Please don't." His voice sounded hoarse when he tried to speak and Draco winced at the sound.

Ron took the hint though, and with a final distasteful look on Draco (and a lot of self-control) he turned to the house, helping Harry up on the way. Slowly, the entire family started to move. As much as they wanted to know what had happened in the garden and what Malfoy was doing there, they had more important things to take care of.

* * *

><p>With a little help from his friends, Harry was pulled inside and placed on a couch. Molly left to get some potions and the rest either scattered around the house or clouded around him to find out what the heck had happened. Chaos followed as everyone seemed to be saying something but no one seemed to hear a thing.<br>Harry was bombarded with questions and just when he heard a loud Ron ask what the hell a Malfoy was doing in their garden, Hermione decided to rescue him. "Harry has just been attacked, what he needs now is peace and quiet. Can you leave the questions for later?"

They exchanged some guilty looks, mumbled some apologies and left the room. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, as expected. She just smiled at him reassuringly. The room went silent. After a short while Molly entered and after some fussing over spells and potions she gave him a medicine, asked how he felt and left him with his friends. Ron was doing everything not to look at him, apparently Hermione had really managed to get him to shut up for once.

The questions where burning on their lips but Harry didn't want to answer any of them. He coughed and sat upright. With a small nod he said he was alright. With a clear glare he tried to explain to Hermione (who was his best chance for escape,) that he wanted to speak to Draco. She caught on quickly. "Let's go Ron, Harry needs some air for thought" she said. With one hand she grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him behind her, out of the room. With a final smile she closed it and left Harry alone.

* * *

><p>Draco, on the other hand, was busy being glared to death by the angry red girl. Ginny hadn't let him out of her sight since his arrival. For some mysterious reason she had taken it upon herself to be his guardian. As if he would burn the grass or kill the gnomes if she turned away for a second.<br>Being a Malfoy, Draco just ignored her. He made sure not to show her his cheek, though. Malfoys don't show weakness. It's rule number one.

When Harry saw his ex, staring at his boyfriend, he cursed under his breath. The one thing he didn't need was a confrontation and those two were a recipe for just that. For a split second he considered turning back, but he knew he wouldn't do that. He allowed himself to sigh once and then moved on.

When she saw him coming, a smile crossed her face. Worried as she was, she ran to him while asking things like "are you okay now?" Harry nodded absently. He coughed awkwardly and nodded at the blond boy. Draco tried not to stare at him in worry, considering the prying eyes that were on him, but he failed slightly at that. Ginny looked from Harry to Malfoy and back. One questioned look from her was all Harry needed to say "I want to talk to him for a sec, could you… please leave us?" He grimaced, if she protested, he wouldn't be able to explain.

Thankfully though, she was thoughtful enough not to ask questions. With an incredibly distrusting look at the blond, she told him to call her if anything was wrong. Then she turned and hesitantly walked away.  
>Waiting until she was away, seemed to take forever. Finally, Harry tilted his head and looked directly in those stormy eyes. His heart stopped right there. How he had survived all this time without that sight, he couldn't remember. Everything that had passed since they said goodbye vanished. The days, weeks, months, of missing him all of a sudden never happened. Erased from his memories.<p>

They didn't speak, afraid that it would break the illusion, because it seemed surreal to see each other again. Then Draco moved two steps toward him and touched his cheek.  
>Staring caringly in his eyes, he asked "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Harry could only stare and melt at the sound of his voice. Finally he regained enough control over his body to nod.<br>"I'm fine", his voice barely audible.

Harry frowned as he looked at Draco. With a single finger he traced over the wounded cheek.  
>"You're hurt" he stated.<br>Draco shook his head. "It's nothing, what about you?"  
>But Harry wouldn't let go. "Your father…" he remembered. "What happened?"<br>Draco sighed. "Nothing to worry about, it's fine." Harry just stared at him, and that was enough. With a small smile Draco gave in. _That's more like the Harry I know, _he thought, _he's back to being too stubborn to care about his own wounds when he knows a friend is hurt_.  
>"I told them" he stated. "I told them about us, but before I even finished …" He halted shortly. "Well, you know how he reacted."<p>

Harry held Draco's cheek softly in the palm of his hand, his fingers digging into the beautiful hair. Their foreheads were supporting each other. As he felt the steady breath wash over his face, Harry closed his eyes in bliss. Fingers guided his face upwards and with a soft, rustling sound, an arm wrapped itself around his waist. He felt himself being pushed against the body he had been missing for so long. Hard muscles tensed at the touch.

Harry's breath stocked as lips gently touched his and he whimpered when they parted again. Slowly, very slowly, he felt them once more. Brushing against him, Draco parted his lips and gave him a hesitant kiss. A shock went through his entire body as he wrapped his arms closer around his boyfriend. Holding him tight, Harry brought his lips against Draco's. A tongue searched for entrance and he granted it without question . Rediscovering what they'd once known, they felt more alive than they ever had those past months. It was amazing to be together again. He could feel Draco's heartbeat speed up as their tongues touched. Draco softly pushed further and explored his mouth as their tongues continued to dance. He moaned softly. They parted all too soon. Draco hugged him tightly and traced kisses over his jawline and down his neck. Kissing the back of his ear, Harry whispered that they had to get back.

They unwrapped themselves and Harry intertwined their fingers. For a moment they stood closely. "And now?" Harry asked. "What will you do?"  
>"There's not a lot I can do." Draco answered. "You heard him, to him I'm no longer his son." The bitterness in his voice was undisguised. Although he had felt it coming, it still hurt him. He knew that was never close with his father, not since Voldemort had finished with him.<p>

After the war, his father just had changed. The strong, 'I-own-the-very-earth-you-are-standing-on Lucius Malfoy had died halfway and he had been replaced by a weakling, scared of his own shadow. Now, Lucius Malfoy was a broken man, set on ancient values and traditions, no longer a will of his own, no more clever schemes of bending the laws to his will. Still, he was Draco's father, it hurt to lose him.

He looked at Harry and suddenly chuckled in a sad way, defeated by the situation "I don't even have a place to go" he said. Harry pulled at his hand. "Then stay." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Walking over to the house was one of the most difficult things that Draco had to do in his entire life. Every five steps he just felt like running away. Facing an entire group of people he hated, and having to keep the bashing to a minimum because the love of his life happened to be like family to them, was <em>not<em> something on his top ten list of favorite past-times-after-a-war. Still, Harry's hand in his kept drawing him in and he found it even more difficult (if not impossible) to let go.

It seemed like forever to reach the front door. Then Harry pushed it open and he was standing inside the building. Now the next thing that scared the sh** out of him, was the building itself, … and the fact that he was _standing inside of it._ A building that could hardly qualify as one, a building that would probably come crashing down any second now.

He felt himself being led through a rundown kitchen and to the back of a large dining table. In the next room, a sitting room, the entire family was sitting. They had been talking when the two boys entered and immediately shut up at their sight. At first, Harry blocked their view of Draco and their face were filled with worry and support. Then they noticed the blond hair behind him and their faces turned to wonder, confusion and some were even looking angry. (Not to mention any names, but Ron and Ginny were looking even redder then before, though it could've been the light. It probably was the light, possibly, maybe,…)

"Harry…" Hermione whispered hesitantly but Molly cut her off. She was the first to recover. "Are you alright?" she walked up to them.  
>Harry smiled reassuringly, "Yeah" he nodded "I'm fine, thank you."<br>Draco was doing all he could not to look at any of them.  
>Then Harry cleared his throat. "Hmm, I know that this is a difficult question, … and I understand if you need time to think" he added quickly "but, …" he bit his lip. This was more difficult than he had imagined. Everyone was staring at him as though they would gut him the second he finished the sentence, as though they knew what he was going to ask.<p>

There was no way back now, he couldn't just say 'never mind' and push Draco away again. Besides, thinking about Draco, he would never allow his boyfriend to wander around the streets until they could return to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year. He clenched his teeth and pushed through.  
>"Would it be alright if Draco stayed here for a while." Being <em>very<em> careful not to mention 'probably six months, and realizing that he had said 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy', which shocked the family even more.

He looked at them. No reaction. His look shifted awkwardly. He felt Draco stir behind him. Then a hand slipped in his own, at his back, and he calmed down a bit. It felt like he was at the edge of a ravine and he was waiting for a gush of wind to get away. But the wind that had to save him could come from behind and push him over the edge just as easily and he had no way of knowing where it would come from.

Finally the pressing silence was broken. Hermione said something, her voice loud and clear.

"_Why_?"

* * *

><p>Ron was utterly pissed. Had Harry gone completely insane?<br>He was moving stuff from one closet to the other. Well, it was more like shoving, or throwing, but he really couldn't care less about his things right now. The ground was filled with clothes, books and quills. Some ink had fallen over a piece of parchment but he didn't even pay attention to it.

Harry was still sitting downstairs, answering a lot of questions. Everyone had been completely shocked at his request. 'I mean' Ron thought as he almost made the closet fall 'he's a _Malfoy_. He's scum! He's despicable!' With every insult he pushed the clothes he was holding with even more force into the drawers. The git himself had ran, of course. He was probably walking around outside somewhere or, God forbid, _wandering around in the house_! Ron was repulsed by the very thought.

Harry was having a very intense conversation with the rest of the Weasleys, minus Ginny who was off raging somewhere as well. Draco had left the room, knowing that he would become the main subject. He didn't think that being there would help the conversation in any way whatsoever. So now Harry was alone, facing the people he considered his family while they were talking down on his boyfriend. They were asking him about how much Draco could be trusted and whatnot. He was really getting annoyed by their worry, as though Draco would turn around and stab him the second they were alone! It was just so frustrating; the war was over so what good would such a thing even do for him?

"Revenge." George said bitterly.  
>"Revenge!" Harry was close to shouting "revenge for what exactly? For saving his hide in the Chamber of Requirement? For getting rid of a mass murderer that destroyed his family? For actually <em>liking<em> him and talking to him the way I do to everyone else? For treating him like a human? _For giving him_ a _chance_?" He had jumped upright and was on the brink of leaving the room out of frustration. He knew that Draco was right behind the wall, he could probably hear every word they said and he had had it with the insults.

Finally he calmed down. "Look" he said, calmly, while trying to find the words he needed. "I understand that you don't like him"  
>Mr. Weasley seemed ready to protest "it's not that we don't…"<br>But Harry cut him off, wanting to finish his sentence. "and I definitely understand that you wouldn't want him in your house. I get that, I really do. I imagine it's like having to live with a more dangerous version of Dudely for you guys." He sighed. "But I just don't want you to be like this. Saying that he's out to hurt me, when you've never taken the time to get to know him. It's like, you can't believe that he suffered through the war as well, it's like you're saying he _chose_ to be a part of it." He looked at them all and finally they were quiet. "Well he didn't."

* * *

><p>In the next room, Draco was standing somewhat close to the door. He was restless but he also felt defeated. He was in enemy territory, sort of speak. He sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to sit down. Although, the fact that every chair seemed like it would crash if he sat on it wasn't helping him one bit. Everything about the house seemed so rundown. It got under his skin. He couldn't imagine anyone living here. Anyone except the Weasleys of course. Besides, he couldn't imagine himself living anywhere at the moment.<p>

He sighed deeply. The room was empty. Ron was running of somewhere, probably destroying a part of the house, thinking about what spell Draco had put on Harry. The oldest members of the family were trying to reverse said spell and talk some sense into Harry (which pissed him of even more) and the girls were God-knows-where. A sound made him turn. Hermione was standing at the door. She didn't look hostile, but looks could be deceiving so he didn't let his guard down.

She looked him up and down and then she spoke. "You know, it's really difficult to think you're not dangerous if you keep looking like we'll attack."  
>Draco squinted and stared at her. Then sneered and straightened his back. He answered in his usual tone of voice.<br>"The I'd appreciate it if you lot stop looking like I'm a bomb that'll explode" he started, with Ron's brothers in mind.  
>"Or like I'm some dangerous animal that you have to kill before it kills you" thinking about Ron and his bloody sister.<br>He dropped his voice to whisper. "Or talking about me like I'm some evil guy that only wants to hurt and destroy, like I'm not human as well."

'Look at that' he thought 'I have to be pretty upset to actually talk to Granger like this'. But he didn't show his own surprise. He kept his face calm.  
>Hermione sighed. "How is it that you can even spill your very emotions and still look like you're insulting me?" He sneered, disgusted be the response and looked away.<p>

His look was drawn to the door. He heard voices behind them. Muffled, angry voices. He grimaced annoyed. He didn't want to be the cause of such fights between Harry and his _friends_. He knew how important they were for him. Although he couldn't see what it was that he liked so much.

Finally, the door banged open. Harry walked out, incredibly pissed. He almost crashed into Draco but the boy stopped him before they collided. Hermione was sitting on a chair near the table. Harry looked from her to Draco and back. It seemed a good sign that they were in one room without any blood on the walls. He checked the walls again to make sure that it was indeed NOT the case.

His boyfriend was still holding his arm and shoulder. Finally he regained his footing and turned to the door. "They're still not trusting me." He said angrily. Hermione got up immediately to respond but Draco was faster. "You know as well as I do that it's _me_ they don't trust." She almost squealed from surprise. Malfoy's voice had an unusual softness to it. He looked into Harry's eyes. But Harry wasn't happy with the answer. "_I_ trust you and I say that it's alright but they don't believe it. They don't trust my judgment." He said.

Draco scoffed, insulted. With an angry tone he said "So, you don't think I'm strong enough to enchant you? Smart enough to trick you into believing that I'm the good guy? Is it that difficult to believe that _I'_m just THAT good?" He looked at Harry crossly. Hermione wanted to jump in, to tell him to shove it, but once again she was to slow.  
>"You? Strong enough to put such a spell on <em>me?<em>" Harry said, as though the idea was laughable. "You have got to be kidding me. Besides, what do you mean 'the good guy'? How can anyone ever think that?"  
>Draco looked positively insulted, but the glint in his eyes betrayed him.<br>Harry smiled softly, leave it to this guy to attack you as a way of comfort. Then he gently released his arms form Draco's grip, walked over to the counter and grabbed something to drink. Now that he had calmed down he could think again. Draco was right. He knew that they didn't trust Draco, that was exactly what pissed him off so much.

At this point Hermione was just sitting perplexed on her chair. She had expected them to start fighting or that they'd pull out their wands or something. However, Harry was just drinking some water and Draco was staring out the window, as though they couldn't even see each other. She was sitting in the silence, wondering what she was supposed to do, trying to figure out what was going on. Being Hermione, she'd figure it out soon enough but not now. Not yet.

* * *

><p>After Harry had left the room, or barged from it, they sat in silence for a while.<p>

"Well, seems like he's serious alright." Mr. Weasley said. Then they continued the conversation.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were sitting across the room. Hermione had left some time ago and Ron seemed to have calmed down enough to come down because he was arguing with his sister about exactly how horrible the very idea of a Malfoy staying in their house was. Ginny claimed that the world was coming to an end but Ron shouted that it was like the sun had imploded and was sucking the earth through a time loop so that they had to experience the earth's destruction over and over again until eternity, "and every time we go through that loop, the apocalypse becomes even worse than the one before!" he ended his incredibly long and insulting rant.<p>

Ron was making sure that they were in the same room. Not to be close to Malfoy in case he wanted to attack Harry, but to make sure that the twit knew he was definitely NOT welcome in the house. Draco looked ready to give in and hit him, whether Harry tried to stop him or not . Either way, Harry was almost looking the same. When the rest of the Weasleys entered they immediately got all the attention.

Ron's mother was looking very tired. Still, she smiled gently and told Harry that, if he really thought that it was the only option, and if he really trusted Malfoy (this earned her an angry look from Harry), that the boy could stay.

Harry stared at them in shock. He couldn't believe it. His face broke to a huge grin and without thinking he hugged her and thanked her profoundly. He then turned to Draco, who seemed happy … and slightly worried. Probably wondering if the floor would really hold him or something. Still, he smiled and mumbled a thanks.

Luckily though, nobody heard (except for Molly, who saw) because Ron was too busy screaming angrily. "What the hell? How can he even stay here?" Ginny seemed ready to break something, or someone's leg. Preferably Malfoy's. The rest tried to calm them down when suddenly Ron screamed "why?"

Everyone turned to the two boys that were keeping their distance. It was the one question Harry had refused to answer. He didn't think it right to tell them something Draco obviously didn't want them to know. He looked at the blond, who was just staring back at them defiantly. Draco knew full well he couldn't tell them to shove it because they had just allowed him to stay in their house for an indefinite time. Still, he didn't want them to know. He looked back at Harry.

"It's …" Harry started.

Thank God for the angel that is Molly. "That's all right Harry." She said supportively. "You don't have to give us a reason to have a friend stay over, we wouldn't ask Fred or George why they wanted Leo to stay either." Harry just looked at her, incredibly grateful. He wondered if it was possible to owe one person anymore without exploding under the debts that you had to repay. Instead of exploding though, he just smiled.

Everyone else was just annoyed by their mother. Draco was somewhat perplexed that he was actually called Harry's friend (by a weasel!). He rather liked the sound of that. Maybe the mother hen wasn't so bad after all. But she was the exception that confirmed the rule, clearly.

* * *

><p>He followed Harry up the stairs. They were creaking dangerously beneath him. Harry had assured him that they wouldn't crack but he still had his doubts. 'Just look at them! They're so thin and small, how can they possibly hold one person, let alone 3?' Still, he didn't comment (Harry had begged him not to; it would make things so much more difficult).<p>

At the end of a claustrophobic and long hallway they came to a room. It was Ron's room. You'd expect a tall house like this would have enough rooms, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. 'Of course; they breed like mice, they have to _use_ a lot of rooms as well' he thought angrily.

It had been decided that he had to stay in the room with Harry. That was the logical decision, considering Harry was the only one that could stand him, but Harry's room turned out to be Ron's room as well and that was the problem. Ron was without a doubt the one that hated him the most. So after a lot of convincing Ron (and a disgusted look from Malfoy), they had decided to do it like that anyway.

So now Ron and Harry were leading Malfoy to a small room at the end of the hallway. When they had both entered, the third wondered if there was any room left to fit himself in there. The fact that just about every single object in the room seemed to be misplaced and many of them spread on the floor, wasn't really helping. "Ron, what happened here?" Harry asked. Ron just looked at him angrily. "I was pissed, what did you expect?"  
>"Yeah, 'was', as if you're not pissed now." Draco muttered under his breath, but Ron still heard him.<p>

Ron practically jumped him. At this point it was good that the room was small because to get to Malfoy, he had to push Harry out of the way. Harry, however, wouldn't let him.  
>"Calm down, Ron!" he said, while struggling with his friend.<br>"He needs to calm down!" Ron practically spat on them. "He just barges into the house and expects us all to dance for him."  
>Malfoy sneered. He'd had enough with the constant insults. "I'm not the one fighting his friend right now." His tone was sharp and haughty. Harry eyed him dangerously but Draco wouldn't listen. "Besides I wouldn't want to watch you dance if it prevented the end of the world."<br>"Draco!" Harry shouted. "Stop it!"  
>But Draco couldn't answer even if he wanted to.<br>"Draco! Since when is Malfoy _Draco_ to you?" Ron was positively glowing with anger now.  
>"Oh, will you shut UP?" Harry billowed.<p>

Ron felt quiet. He also stopped fighting. He just stared at Harry for a breath's moment. Then he turned and walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>It was morning. The sun was shining through the windows but they didn't touch any faces in the Burrow. The drapes were closed and everyone was still sleeping. It was still very early. Draco stirred and with the simple movement his feet touched the cold floor. In seconds he woke. Staring dazedly at the dark and dense room around him for the nth time that night, he once again remembered where he was.<p>

He must've had the worst night of his life. First of all, he was sleeping _on the floor._ THE FLOOR! Secondly, his matrass was just awful, his sheet wasn't soft enough, his cushion was too hard. The person occupying the only bed was a weasel, and not just any weasel; the worst one of all. Then there was the cold and that annoying stream of light that was coming through the semi-closed drapes. It was right there, just inches away from his face. Although, it must be said, in this room EVERYTHING was just inches away from you, no matter where you were standing.

Then he turned to see Harry sleeping next to him. Sadly, they didn't share the horrible bed, but still. Waking up and being able to see Harry Potter was the one thing he could get used to in this place. Finally he sighed and got up. After stretching the little bit he could in the cramped space, to get the stiffness out of his body, he turned to the closet that Harry had given him. It was actually a single drawer and it had nothing inside except for his clothes from the previous day, but he refused to call it anything else. He wouldn't wake up every morning and take his clothes out of the single drawer he could use (not even 'own', just 'use').

How he was supposed to survive this, he didn't know. However he did have the feeling that Harry would be an incredible help. He got dressed because he didn't want to walk around this… place, with nothing but his underwear on. He wanted to take a shower. He didn't even know if the weasels _had_ a shower. He didn't have another outfit to put on in the morning. He felt alienated from the world. It was like camping, only worse. That, and he hated camping.

After a while he decided to sit down and wait for Harry to wake up.

* * *

><p>When Ron woke up, he noticed the bastard on the floor next to him. It was so tempting not to stand on him. But to do that he had to walk over Harry and there was a chance that he'd hit his friend by accident. His friend, that he was angry at right now. Although he was confused. He was only angry at Malfoy, it was al Malfoy's fault, no question about it. He was just angry at Harry for not seeing what a git the fish head was. He decided to let it be and left the room.<p>

When the weasel had finally left, Draco turned to his side. He had been awake the entire time, he hadn't even fallen asleep since the last time he'd woken up. He just didn't want a confrontation with the annoying orange right now. Like so often that night, he turned to Harry. This time, Harry looked back. He smiled. "Good morning" Harry whispered. He nodded "Good morning."  
>"Slept well?"<br>Draco snorted. Harry laughed, "I guess not." They got up.  
>"How can you even sleep on those things?" Draco asked while he watched how Harry got ready to go downstairs. Draco had been ready since the first light. Harry remained silent. Instead of retorting about something small like that, he turned around. Draco had gotten up and was trying not to bump against the ceiling. Harry took his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips.<p>

When they parted Draco grimaced. "I'm gonna need a lot more than that to get through the day." He said plainly. Harry smiled, placed his arms around Draco's waist an pulled him in once more. Draco touched his cheek and stared into his eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward. Then their lips touched and Draco instantly forgot every bad moment of the previous night. The wood that he had felt through his 'bed', the cold that had bitten his toes, the wind that had bugged his ears. All he remembered was Harry, lying right next to him.

The kiss started out gently. Then their mouths opened for each other and Draco felt Harry's tongue tease his lips. He pushed his own tongue through those lips and deepened the kiss. He felt Harry's hands tighten around his waist. His own arms wrapped themselves around the smaller boy and slid up his back and then down. He pulled Harry even closer as he moved his tongue around. Harry let out a soft moan. He had his eyes closed as his fingers glided up Draco's hair and intertwined at their base.

Draco pulled his tongue out and traced soft kisses down his neck. He nudged his nose just underneath Harry's ear and gently nibbled it's lobe. All Harry could do was hug him tightly as he placed lovingly kisses down the boy's throat. Finally they let go. They would've stayed like that for a lot longer but the weasel could return. Harry hugged him tightly and then they left to go downstairs.

When they were walking down the stairs, everyone was already sitting around the table. They looked up to see Harry come down and smiled. Then they saw Draco follow and in a split second they were staring at their food again. Draco sighed softly and Harry squeezed his hand before he let go to grab a plate. Nobody had seen the sign of affection. They thought it a good idea to make the Weasleys stop hating Draco before the couple came out.

As Harry grabbed some food from the table and sat himself down next to Hermione, Draco slowed down behind him. The blond wasn't sure what to do. He decided to not show his irritation. Instead, he mimicked Harry. He grabbed a plate from the counter and walked to the table. Molly was nodding encouragingly to show that it was alright, so he smiled and nodded a thank you. Then he placed himself next to Harry and after looking a bit at the table, started to slowly eat the food.

It wasn't all that bad. At least, he had expected worse. It was a mixture of things, like a brunch. Most stuff was sweet and fat but it was alright. As everyone did their best to ignore him, the conversations started again. After a while he didn't feel like the center of attention anymore and he finally relaxed.

Harry was having some conversation with Hermione about Hogwarts and the classes they would have to retake. She was annoyed because they were forced to retake them all. "I mean, I would much prefer to simply take the tests, I'm pretty sure I know all the theory, or do they expect we've neglected our schoolwork just because it was a difficult time?" she asked. Harry just nodded. It was clear that he was happy they could learn the theory before having to take any tests.

Draco smiled semi-inwardly at the thought. He could already see Harry, sitting at a table, stressing out over an entire year worth of knowledge that he had to study in one day. He didn't utter a word during dinner. No one spoke to him either. He made sure not to finish first and not to finish last so that he didn't have to ask what he was supposed to do with his plate, and so they didn't have to wait for him to finish. They then collectively cleared the table (which meant that everyone helped each other and Draco had to clear his own stuff) and left to do whatever they wanted to do the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>If you're surrounded by people you don't know or don't like, you tend to cling to the ones you do. It's a sign of weakness; needing someone near you to feel strong. If there was one thing Draco didn't want to do, it was to show weakness. Therefore he had decided NOT to cling to Harry.<p>

Another reason for this decision was that he wanted to avoid Ron at all costs. Any encounter with the chipmunk would unconditionally end in a fistfight if no one stopped them. Besides, he didn't want to prove Harry was wrong when he said Draco wasn't pure evil. He also didn't want to make Harry chose between him and the redhead.

That's how he came to spend the rest of the day outside. At first, he'd talked a bit with Harry but when his friends went to get rid of the garden gnomes, Draco stayed behind. He'd wandered around the house but it was too small for his liking. So when he heard the trio enter again he quickly took his chance to leave through the back door.

Draco was sitting underneath the tree from before; the tree he and Harry had kissed underneath. He had his eyes closed and was trying to calm down. The problem that occupied him the most were clothes and stuff. He _needed_ some luxury in this mess. He did not, however, want to meet his father again. Definitely not anytime soon.

Draco tried to remember his mother's reaction after his news but he couldn't remember. At the time he had been to occupied with his father. Now, he wished that he'd paid more attention. Damn it! This would all be so much easier if he knew whether she was an ally or an enemy in this chaos. He let out a groan of frustration and sat up straight, staring at the tower of Pizza that would tumble over any second now.

After a few minutes the door of the tower opened and he saw Harry and his friends step outside again. As much as he loved the sight of his boyfriend in the summer sun, he hated the sight of his bright red friend in the clear light. So he left the safety of the shadow after he had made sure that they couldn't see him and ran inside.

The house was a lot cooler and darker than the garden so it took him a while to adjust his sight. He blinked a few times and then he pushed on to the next room. Molly was standing in the middle of the path while holding a huge pile of plates and cups. She was trying to move the dirty dishes from the table to the kitchen. After lunch she'd told everyone that they could leave without helping; they had all been busy with their own things so she figured she'd let them off.

However she had misplaced her wand and had to do it the muggle way. But Molly carried the same amount of dishes as she would with magic so the pile was swinging dangerously. One step wrong and the next second she was tripping over her own feet, pile crashing to the floor. She squealed with a high pitch and reached out to stop them. In a reflex, Draco pulled out his wand and stopped the plates from falling and breaking. He couldn't see anything past the pile so he let it fly over the table with a swish of his wand.

Molly was breathing heavily and looking at him in surprise. She did restore herself quickly though, and thanked him. "Where do these go?" Draco asked.  
>"Oh, you really don't have to waste your time on something like this." She said kindly.<br>"No" Draco responded quickly "it's fine, really. I mean, I'm holding them already. If I have to put them down, I might as well put them down where they're supposed to go."  
>Molly nodded firmly and pointed to the kitchen that Draco had just left. "It's right through there, on the counter near the window."<br>Draco turned around and walked out the room, Molly on his tail.

The rest of the day he stayed and helped the woman. Why, he didn't know. He just wanted to have something to waste time with. Molly had to keep explaining every small thing because he'd never done house chores before. He didn't really dislike working. It had just never crossed his mind to do the dishes for example. The house elves took care of stuff like that.

It was quit the weird experience. She was kind, helpful and patient and couldn't stop talking about everything and anything. Draco just listened as he helped out in the kitchen. They did the dishes (Draco with his wand, Molly by hand), moved the chairs, reorganized the common sitting room and fixed some of the old clocks that were spread out over the house.

Every now and then, Draco would get irritated by something. But Molly soon realized that his fits of anger were never really as bad as they seemed, he just showed his anger really clearly. After half a day of working together, Molly started to realize that Draco really was the way Harry had described him: inexperienced in the simple things, witty, clever, well-rounded and basically just fun to hang around with. If you didn't get offended by his outbursts and small insults every now and then. She realized that it was more of a reflex than an actual attack on someone.

Most of the family had been hidden in the outskirts of the house and the garden all day but when the evening grew nearer they started to frequent the kitchen more, so Draco stopped the work. He didn't want them to see him while he was dusting of a closet. Talk about humiliating.

It was about 20:00 when Harry, Ron and Hermione came inside again. They'd been playing quidditch in the garden and were growing tired. Ron obviously shot him an angry look as they entered the room before continuing their conversation. They quickly left the kitchen for the sitting room. Molly, who had found her wand during the cleaning session, was cleaning something in the corner while the rest was sitting around the table in the next room. Some time passed. Draco sighed and decided that he should leave the kitchen to the cook and get out of her way.

When he entered he was relieved to see that only the twins lifted their heads once to know who had entered, before continuing their mischievous conversation. Their dad and whichever brother he was talking to ignored him completely and Harry and Hermione were sitting with their backs to him so they didn't see him enter. Ron's usual look was directed his way, but he ignored it. Ginny was talking with a friend via some sort of spell, so she didn't pay him any attention either.

He walked to the trio and sat down next to Harry, completely ignoring Ron's poisonous look. None of them had been talking, they'd just been sitting in the sofa.  
>"Hey" he said, directed only at Harry.<br>"Hi" Harry smiled. "Where've you been?" his tone wasn't blaming him for anything, just interested.  
>Draco shrugged. "Here" he said. "The garden" he nodded to the window behind him "and the kitchen."<br>Harry choked a laugh. "The kitchen? What did you do there?"  
>A single look made him shut up though. Apparently Draco didn't want to share that bit of info.<p>

"Yeah, what did you do in the kitchen?" Ron said in a disgusted tone. Draco glared at him haughtily. He was about to tell him to mind his own business when the brother that was talking with Arthur spoke up. "Who's that?"  
>Four heads looked at the two sitting next to the window. Both Arthur and his son were looking outside. "I don't know", the father responded. Harry got up and walked over to the window. He looked outside and after a few seconds he joined the conversation.<br>"You can't see her very well, can you? Not with it getting dark and all."  
>Molly entered while drying of her hands. "What's going on?"<br>"There's someone standing outside dear." Now everyone was staring outside. Draco couldn't see anything because someone was blocking his view so he walked around the group and stared in the darkness.

Finally he spoke as well.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>If you can imagine how someone might react if they were looking in their garden, to find a cow standing there, you'd imagine they act surprised, right? Now, what if they hear a strange sound coming from inside, turn around and see a donkey standing on their table, eating a paper hat… you'd get the idea of their reaction. Only, the cow was holding a handbag and it was related to the donkey, and everyone was a lot more surprised than they are in your imagination.<p>

9 faces turned in unison. They blinked in unison. Then they turned to look outside. Then they turned back. Draco was getting annoyed with the comedy act. He stepped back from the window, walked to the front door and opened it to let the older woman inside. Some sounds like muffled voices and feet on carpet were coming from the kitchen and seconds later Narcissa Malfoy was walking into the room.

She was wearing a very expensive blouse and a long skirt. Her hands were folded and covered in black gloves. Her hair was neatly combed back in a tight bun and her face was stern. On her lap she had placed the big brown handbag that she had been carrying. It was made of high quality leather but seemed slightly out of place on the petit woman.

Draco helped her sit comfortably and offered her some fresh tea with a flick of his wand. She pressed her lips closely as she glanced around the room. Just about everyone was still standing near the window, pushed against each other as they had been when they'd tried to look outside. Narcissa took a deep breath and sipped her tea. Her son sat down next to her.

"Mom" he started, his voice slightly worried but still as icy as ever. "What are you doing here?"  
>She looked him in the eyes then she turned to the rest. She glanced back and sipped some more tea, like the cup was the only thing she could trust in this room.<br>"I came for you of course" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why else would I enter this place." The jab at the house wasn't really necessary but she couldn't help it.

Now the Weasleys reacted again. They left the window and spread out over the room. Everyone was being quiet and it made Draco uncomfortable. "Why?" He practically whispered it. The conversation would definitely become too personal to be overheard by the noisy bunch but no one made a sign of leaving. His mother just stared at him. "I'm worried about you, why else."  
>Draco looked away. 'Worried', what was worried supposed to mean? He'd never heard his mother utter the word before. She continued speaking.<p>

"Besides, your father is not much of a conversation after … what happened." Draco winced. She remained dignified but she'd have to be incredibly stupid not to notice the sudden attention she got. It made her just as uncomfortable as it made her relieved. None of the people in this house seemed to know what had happened. She glanced at a certain black haired boy. 'No one but one', she corrected herself. She then glanced back at her son. He tried very hard not to respond. She could see he was frustrated. He didn't want to hear about his father. 'Just like his father didn't want to hear about him', she thought.

"He's very angry, you should know." She got a reaction. Draco shot upright and left the sofa.  
>"Well of course he's angry!" he walked to the table, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. He grabbed the head of a chair and immediately let go, as if it had burned him. He sighed.<br>"What about you?"

Narcissa stared at his back. She closed her eyes and waited for a second. When she opened them again her look was determined. "I just want you to do what you think is right. If this is it, then by all means…" she said as she got up and gestured at the room and the people inside of it, "be my guest."  
>Now Draco was looking at her again. He tried to find whether she was telling the truth or not.<p>

Slowly he started to nod. Then the corners of his mouth crawled up in a small smile. "I just hope it is."  
>Narcissa smiled at him, it was a very small smile but a smile nonetheless. "I hope so too."<p>

She then opened her handbag and pulled out a miniature closet. "I just wanted to hear your decision and give you this" she said as she handed it to her perplexed son. "It's mine, but I think you need it more than I do." She then turned to the family and said "I'm sorry to have caused you problems, I'll take my leave now." She nodded to Harry, who was looking at her very gratefully. She then nodded to her own son and to the rest in general.

"You really don't have to leave so fast, you're not imposing on us or anything." Molly offered politely.  
>"Oh, no. I have to go home anyway; my husband will be home soon." She said with an equally polite smile. Then she turned her heals and left the room.<p>

She left a silent room behind her. Everyone stared at the door she had walked through as if it had been a storm instead of a human. Molly coughed and said "time to eat." Then they all started to cover the table with food, plates and whatnot. None of them missed the chance to glance over to a surprised Malfoy standing next to the sofa, holding a little black closet in his hands. Harry walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. The gesture made him snap back to reality. He stared at Harry and then to his hands. "She accepted it" he muttered. "She really did…"  
>"I know," Harry said, "she's amazing. Now eat or you'll starve."<p>

Draco followed Harry to the table and placed the closet next to his plate, before eating the most relaxed meal he has had in days. He didn't even care that all the looks at him were back. He preferred the curious looks over the worried ones anyway, so he just piled his plate with food and let his mind wonder pleasant thoughts for once.

* * *

><p>Over the course of dinner everybody glanced at Draco and the mysterious closet for at least eight times each. Nobody, however, dared to start a conversation about it. Molly was making sure of that; she was glaring daggers at everyone who even dared to look at Draco. It was clear sign that said 'one word, ONE WORD about what just happened and you will be in BIG trouble.'<p>

Draco was really thankful for her protection. He didn't know what would've happened otherwise. He didn't feel like telling anyone anytime soon that he was gay, in love with his so called 'enemy' and that he had actually acted upon those feelings. On top of that, he had told his father and now he was probably disowned and the disgrace of the Malfoy name.  
>No, that wasn't something he wanted to tell anyone anytime soon.<p>

Besides, it was also a revelation that would affect Harry. If this family got angry and did the same thing to Harry as Lucius had done to Draco, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Molly, however, seemed to have caught on to that. Or to something at least, that Draco wasn't just silent for himself, that he was serious about wanting to be with Harry, maybe. Draco wondered about exactly how much the mother had realized. He wondered the same thing about Hermione. She was a clever one. It wouldn't take her much longer to put two and two together.

Draco's thoughts then moved to Harry and stayed there for the entire meal. When he went upstairs, he was closely followed by the boy. Once in their room, he sat down on his "bed" and placed the closet next to him. "What is it?" Harry asked, pointing at the closet as he went to sit next to his boyfriend.  
>"This may shock you" Draco said very seriously. "But, its closet."<br>Harry punched him on the shoulder, but the grin on his face betrayed him. "You know what I mean."  
>"Well, I do, but I'm serious. It really is just a closet."<br>Harry raised an eyebrow. "She came all the way here to give you a closet that can barely hold a book or two?"  
>"It's a magical closet, obviously. There's a lot of room in this thing."<br>"Let's see then." Harry said skeptically.

Draco grabbed the handle and gently opened a drawer. He peered inside the thing but didn't see anything. He then thought about his favorite shirt, one that he knew was still hanging in his closet at the Malfoy manor. Seconds later a miniature shirt started to float in the darkness. He gave a surprised look at Harry and pulled it out. Immediately the mini shirt began growing until it was its normal size again.

Draco looked at the shirt. He turned it around to examine it closely and put it back in the closet. Then he looked inside it again and after comparing some of the things that were in it he said: "She put all my stuff in there. I don't know how she did it, because that is a LOT, but she did it." Harry stared at the black closet.  
>"Like I said." He started after a short pause "she's amazing."<p>

Draco smiled at him. Harry looked back into his turbulent eyes. It had really been a long time since they'd been alone. He'd spent the day mostly with Ron and Hermione. They'd thrown gnomes, walked circles in the garden and just talked. Draco had been the one thing he had thought about for the entire day. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he alright?

Now the boy was sitting in front of him and for the first time in a long time, he was smiling again. Really smiling, just because life was being good for once. Harry found himself being pulled in towards the blond. Those stormy eyes that always had another depth he hadn't explored yet, that mysterious grin that almost no one seemed to see, that pained expression that sometimes covered his face, the pure and angelic look that he had right now.

The next thing he knew, their noses were touching. They'd been leaning slowly towards one another. He felt Draco's breath roll over his cheek and his eyes fluttered at the sensation. He swallowed slowly. Draco smirked the way he always did. They were sitting really close to each other, legs crossed on their matrasses.

A hand glided up his arm and slowly crept over his neck, to his cheek. Harry moved his head as those soft fingers touched him. A shiver went through his spine and all the way down to his toes. Draco guided his face closer and closer to himself. Despite the short distance, it still took forever to reach him. He felt Draco's lips on his cheek. Then they moved to the corner of his mouth. It was difficult to keep his eyes open.

Fingers fidgeted behind his ear. He sighed in contentment. Draco's lips were now sliding past his cheeks towards his eyebrows. Then his nose. Finally they stopped in front of his lips and as he leant in Harry's eyes really did flutter shut. When they touched it felt like the first time. Sweet, soft lips, touching his own. Draco kissed him gently but he quickly switched to passionately. Harry's hand moved to Draco's shirt and grabbed it, pulling him in.

Draco's fingers were now crossing to the back of his head and held him tight. He opened his mouth and let Draco in and he felt like his heart would explode if it beat any faster. In one move Draco's tongue was exploring familiar territory. He had long since given up on trying to be in control when they kissed.

Exactly how long it lasted, neither could say. It lasted forever but they broke apart in less than a second. Draco stared into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, enjoying Draco's touch. When he opened his eyes Draco held him gently, hugging him tight. It was nice to be together again. He hadn't even realized exactly how much he had missed it.

They stayed like that for a long time. The rest of the family was downstairs. Ron and Hermione were probably snogging in some corner. Ginny was chatting or writing with friends as she had been doing for the entire time already. The rest were who knows where so the couple stayed in each other's arms until the evening almost turned morning and footsteps were coming up the stairs. Then they reluctantly let go, went to their respective beds and fell asleep before anyone had the time to enter the room.

* * *

><p>Harry got up and realized that he was the only one still sleeping. Both Ron and Draco had already gone downstairs. He pushed the blankets of and got up. When he was dressed and ready to go, he walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the family. They were all sitting around the table, Draco included. Ron still didn't seem to accept him but he'd grown tired of sending poisonous glares all the time, so he'd changed tactics to 'ignoring'. Harry figured this was probably an improvement, hopefully.<p>

He grabbed a plate and dropped himself next to Draco. He boy turned to look at him and nodded a 'good morning'. Harry nodded back and placed some food on his empty plate. He then proceeded to eat in silence, as he listened to the conversations around him.

After breakfast they Ron and Hermione asked him if he wanted to play some quidditch in the garden. Harry agreed; it had been too long since the last time he'd ridden a broom. He ran up the stairs to grab his broom, Ron on his tail. In the room he met Draco, who'd gone up a little while before.

"Hey" he said, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.  
>"Hey" Draco said, sitting on his "bed" again.<br>"Are you doing something?" Harry asked him as he walked to his bed and started looking for his broom.  
>"Uhm, no… why?"<br>"Wanna play quidditch with us?" That got Ron's attention.  
>"Oh no, we are not going to play with <em>him<em> are we?"  
>"Why not?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "We need a fourth player, or it wouldn't be a fair team."<br>"Then let's ask Fred or George, or even Percy, but not him!"  
>He talked as though Draco wasn't even in the room, but the blond was just watching the conversation as if it was a tennis match. He had recently decided that Ron was just being pitiful and didn't deserve his reactions.<br>"The twins are busy and Percy wouldn't even touch a broom if his life depended on it. Besides, Draco's good at flying."  
>The boy smiled at the compliment.<br>Ron tried to react but Harry made it clear that the argument was done.  
>"So? How about it? Care for a match?"<br>"Sure" Draco said as he got up and grabbed his broom from the tiny closet. He followed the two down the stairs and outside.

The sun was shining way to bright and the heat was intense. Still, a bit of flying seemed like a nice prospect even in the heat. It seemed like ages since he'd last flown so he kicked off the ground at the first chance. It was amazing to be in the air again. He had always liked flying; you really felt free and in control on a broom. No more worries except for not falling, no responsibilities except for not dying.

Draco joined the other three as Harry explained the rules. They would divide into two teams, Draco and Harry versus Ron and Hermione. The goal was to play the quaffle to the other side of the small field and to score points by throwing it in between the trees that stood all around it.

"It's a little like soccer" Harry said. Hermione nodded on her broom.  
>"What's soccer?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time. The looked at each other in surprise but immediately turned away again. Harry laughed. "Muggle sport" he said. "No more questions? Then we'll start playing." He grabbed the quaffle and threw it in the air. All four players went for the ball and the next moment a heated game of soccer-on-broomsticks had begun.<p>

They played for almost the entire day. At first, it was slightly strange and awkward. The golden trio and the Ice Prince playing a friendly game of quidditch seemed surreal. Then Draco almost got hit by a ball, Harry almost fell of his broom as the blond tried to take revenge, Hermione bounced up against a tree and Ron scored a surprising amount of points. At the end, all four of them were chasing each other in the sky as they tried their best not to fall of their brooms in laughter.

Well, it'd be a large exaggeration to say that Ron and Draco became the best of friends over night (or day). But the ice was broken and Hermione finally saw Draco's hidden side. She liked him a lot more now than she did a year ago.

In the end it was hunger that drove them back inside. No matter how much fun a game is, an empty stomach could spoil anything. They fled inside the cool house and drummed around the table to fill their plates. Soon, the entire family was eating a relaxed meal around the table. Harry sat next to Draco again. In less than two days, the mood had changed a lot. They were now once again having easygoing conversations, jokes and discussions at the table. It was as though Draco had always been a part of their family.

In the next few weeks, Draco changed as well. After some time, he started to talk more. He would have vivid discussions with Arthur or play along in Fred and George's pranks. He would have complex conversations with Hermione about next year's lessons and books that no one had heard about.

Most of the time, he went out with Harry. They'd walk around the garden and talk about secret stuff that nobody was allowed to know. They'd disappear for hours and never spoke a word of where they went. Sometimes, the others could see them practicing on their brooms or chasing gnomes or see how Harry tried to teach him muggle sports like soccer and baseball.

Ginny left after a few days; she went to visit a friend of hers and stayed there for the rest of the break. Ron did whatever he always did, who knows what that is… He no longer tried to poison Draco but he also never really opened up to him; he treated Draco as a simple classmate that you don't really like, or a person you only know from afar but never really spoke to.

One night, Harry and Draco were speaking about their situation. They thought it was time to explain everything to the Weasleys. Everything. And if you want to start an insane mission, there's only one person to talk to.

* * *

><p>When in trouble, go to Hermione. So that's what the young couple did. The next day, just after breakfast, they grabbed Hermione and dragged her out into the garden. Her shout of surprise was stifled by their hushing voices. Once in the garden, they let her go and ganged up around her.<p>

"What do you think you are _doing_?" she said, angry.  
>"We need to talk" Harry said.<br>"We could do that inside the house as well, no need to drag me all the way out …" her voice faltered as she looked at their expressions.  
>"No we can't." Draco said softly.<br>She looked at him and then at Harry. Defeated, she sighed and leaned against a tree.  
>"What do you want to talk about?"<br>"You already know that." Harry said dryly. She tilted her head and studied his eyes.  
>"Yes" she said after a short pause "I do."<p>

The conversation fell silent. Neither one knew how to continue from that point onwards. Their eyes wandered around the garden but no one broke the silence.  
>"So" Hermione said, with lack of anything else. "How long?"<br>Harry sighed in relief. He looked at Draco when he answered "Seventh year". She nodded at the information.  
>"How?"<br>"It just happened" Harry frowned "I guess, we've been in this state of flirting for years so when the war finally ended, all danger of us being together just dissipated."  
>Draco laughed softly. "A state of flirting?" he said unbelievingly. "Does that even exist?"<br>Harry pushed him but it didn't stop Draco from laughing.  
>"Okay" Hermione interrupted them "So, you've been together for what, half a year? What do you need me for?"<br>They immediately got serious again. The boys shared one look before looking her straight in the eyes and saying "We want to really be together."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"We don't want to hide from you guys."

* * *

><p>The sun was pretty low in the sky but it was still very light as the family gathered to eat dinner. Harry and Draco were feeling pretty nauseous from stress. They both knew how bad these things could go; Lucius Malfoy had shown that quite nicely. Hermione smiled at them reassuringly. They sat down and tried not to think about doom scenarios for the evening.<p>

About halfway into the conversation Hermione "subtly" changed the subject.  
>"So, I hear Dean and Seamus are a couple now." Ron's fork clattered on his plate. Fred and George made some cheering sounds at the announcement. "Where's this coming from?" her boyfriend uttered. She shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I don't know, it just popped in my head, why? Is something wrong?"  
>"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"<br>"How should I know? You're the one that's acting surprised. I saw it coming ages ago." She said smugly as she emptied her plate.  
>"What do you mean? Ages?"<br>"Oh, come on! You have got to have noticed it already. They were so obvious!" she pushed her plate towards the center of the table.  
>"What? No, they weren't! I always thought that they were both straight."<br>Fred pitched in "No way, Seamus is one hundred percent gay..." "He's the most obvious closet case in the house." George finished.  
>"Wait, so you all knew this?" Ron asked. Fred and George, Harry, Draco and Hermione nodded. Percy and his father were talking in hushed tones about the ministry and Molly was watching the conversation.<br>"Why am I the only one who didn't….wait, what do you mean 'the _most_ obvious'? Are there any other that I'm missing?"  
>Fred and George exchanged perplexed glances. Then they grinned at the stupidity of their brother, turned in an exaggerated manner towards the boy next to them and stared expressively at Harry.<br>Once again, it took Ron a few moments to figure out what they were trying to say. He looked from his brothers to his best friend and back again.  
>"Noooooooo," he started. Then he addressed Harry directly "Really? I mean, <em>re<em>_ally?_ How is that even possible?"  
>Harry just nodded. He thought it wise not to interrupt his friend in his bantering.<br>"But…. But…. But… you dated my sister. How can you be gay?"  
>"Well, I'm not <em>gay<em> as such…" he started "more like, bi?"  
>Draco snorted. "Try 'no preference' " he muttered. Harry punched his shoulder.<br>"Auch" He said, as he rubbed his sore arm. "What was that for?"  
>"You're not helping." Harry whispered sharply.<br>"Who says I should be trying to help?" Draco growled.

"No, but seriously, you didn't notice?" Fred pitched in. "He was being quite obvious" his brother continued.  
>"What?" Harry said shocked.<br>Draco stifled a laugh and that earned him another punch from his boyfriend.  
>"Will you stop doing that?" he asked.<br>"Just, stop laughing at me." Harry said, giving him another punch for good measure.  
>Draco growled and looked away.<p>

Ron ignored the two. He was to shocked to notice the next obvious thing that was staring him in the face. His brothers however caught on quite rapidly. They exchanged knowing glances with each other and Hermione. She nodded to show they were correct. A wicked grin spread on both their faces. They could bully brother-dearest so much with this. The last one was still muttering parts of sentences and sounds. He wasn't taking it well.

At this point, Harry and Draco just sat back and watched as the little group settled in new found revelations. How things would advance from here, was for later.

* * *

><p>The conversation pretty much ended like that. Both Harry and Draco were really surprised that Ron still hadn't realized it by the end of the evening. What with the twins constantly saying things like "Draco's been here so long he's almost family, <em>just like Harry<em>" and "I wonder who knows Draco the best right now. _I bet it's Harry_."

The next day, when Harry came back downstairs, he was followed closely be Draco. Ron was still standing on the top of the staircase. In the dining room, the twins were making up some new plans for their shop when they turned to see the three boys, smiled and said "Look it's Harry and Draco" "_together_ again I see". Harry paid them no attention as he passed by. Draco only looked annoyed. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute he looked at that moment.

But it didn't end like that. Every single moment that Draco, Harry and Ron were together, in the same room or even remotely in a distance that Ron could hear them, the twins would say things like that. At other times, they'd point or stare or simple laugh at the right time, in the right way. They were really NOT being subtle about it.

After only a few hours, Molly caught on. She just happened to be there, every time they hinted something. At first, she just shook her head. She shouldn't be having such thoughts. Then, she caught herself looking at the two boys in question a lot. She started to notice things. A touch here, a smile there, their eyes that locked…

It started to dawn to her that they really did look like a couple. By the time midday had come, she had strung everything together. Draco's sudden appearance, his angry father, his upset mother, how she had seemed really reluctant to leave him here, Harry's change in attitude towards the blond, the time they spent together…

In the end she accepted it as the truth. It didn't take her long to figure out that Hermione had known for a while and that a certain redhead was doing a very good job at being oblivious to the clear signs.

At the end of the day, Percy knew as well. He wasn't totally blind for these things, but he just didn't care about useless stuff like his friend's relationships. He had never thought about Harry's love life but after some hints even he figured it out (Hermione was pitching in as well because her boyfriend was being an ass and she was getting sick of it). He just shrugged his shoulders, decided that it wasn't worthy of his opinion and ignored it completely.

When their father came home that day, he picked it up within seconds. It was a record. It was like he had walked in and by the very smell of the air he had determined that Harry and Draco were a couple. No one had known he was that sharp. That, or the hints that were now being given by both Hermione, the twins AND their mother, were becoming insanely obvious.

Harry started to find it quite funny. He was being followed around by an entourage of redheads everywhere he went. They would speak loudly of how good Draco looked, and how close he was to Harry and whatnot. Draco on the other hand didn't like it at all. Being stalked by a group of crazy people that were flaunting his love life was NOT his idea of a quiet afternoon.

Fred and George were enjoying themselves a lot. They had but one regret. Ginny wasn't there. Lately, she hadn't been home at all. At the beginning of the holiday, her boyfriend and her had visited for a short while. After he'd left, she only stayed for a day or two before she went to friend and stayed there for a few weeks. The two boys were glad that the nuisance wasn't home, but they thought it'd have been nice to see how quick _she_ was.

"I bet she would take even longer than Ron to figure it out" George said.  
>"No, she's a girl, she'll figure these kind of things out in the blink of an eye." His brother responded as they continued to work on their new creation; a biting spoon. It didn't really have any use except for pissing of anyone that tried to use it.<br>"What about girls?" Hermione pitched in. Fred spilled a drop of potion in surprise and had to react quickly to catch the spoon that now had feet and tried to jump of his lap. He grabbed it with one hand but forgot that the spoon bit. With a howl he let it go again. George grabbed a small container and smashed it on the spoon, trapping it inside like fly.  
>"What?" Fred said, as he was sucking on his bleeding hand.<br>"You were saying something about realizing it?"  
>"Yeah, no, Ginny" he said.<br>"We wondered"  
>"how long"<br>"she'd take to"  
>"figure the situation out." Fred finished.<br>Hermione looked at them like she was watching tennis.  
>"Not too long, I guess" she said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she's a girl, she's not as dense as that brother of yours"<br>"Like I said" Fred said as he turned to his brother.  
>"No, she wants Harry to like her, she's not going to see what she doesn't want to be true" George responded, eyeing the container suspiciously as it walked across the floor, trying to break free.<br>"You've got a point" Hermione said.  
>"No way" Fred said; he refused to be defeated. "She's got a boyfriend, she doesn't care about it."<br>"Wanna bet?" Hermione said. It earned her a respectful look from both guys.  
>"What?" she asked. They nodded approvingly.<br>"You're slowly"  
>"becoming"<br>"more like us"  
>They were finishing each other's sentences again. She rolled her eyes. They agreed on a simple bet. Hermione believed that Ginny would figure it out really fast. Fred said the same thing but George kept on saying that she'd need weeks.<p>

Either way, it would take them a lot of time to put it to the test. In the meantime, they continued to bother Ron, trying to figure out how long he'd take to finally hear the penny drop.

* * *

><p>It took Ron about two weeks to NOT figure it out. Draco and Harry were starting to doubt he ever would. It was morning, and the sun was shining through the widows as the semi-outed couple was sitting in their respective beds and talking in hushed voices about their situation. Before that, both Draco and Harry had thought it best if Ron figured it out slowly. If not, he might take it really bad.<p>

"But there's a limit to how slow one person can be", Draco complained. "I mean, seriously, is that even possible?"  
>Harry laughed. He laid himself down on the bed and supported his head by his hand, so that his chest was slightly elevated. "I don't know" he sighed "I mean, he has always been kind of dense…"<br>"Kind of?" Draco snorted. " _Kind of?_"  
>"Okay" he admitted laughingly, "quite dense."<br>Draco rolled his eyes, "tch, that's still the understatement of the year."  
>"Still" his boyfriend continued "I don't think it's a good idea to just tell him."<br>"But if we don't, he'll never know. I'm just saying: it's obvious that he's never _ever_ going to realize this on his own."  
>Harry just nodded. "So we tell him…" he said slowly.<br>Draco grimaced. This was not something he wanted to do. Harry continued "but how? And when?"  
>"Oh god!" Draco sighed dramatically "I don't want to think about that right now, it's so depressing."<br>"Alright, what _do_ you want to think about then?" Harry challenged him.  
>Draco just smirked and leaned forward towards him. Their lips locked. He felt Harry smile underneath him as the boy shifted to a more comfortable position, without losing contact. A hand crawled up his spine. Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist as they lay on the floor. He leaned further down and pushed Harry on his back. Then all he could sense was Harry's taste and Harry's scent. He breathed him in as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. Their hearts were beating as one.<p>

He felt Harry stiffen. Draco broke the kiss to see what was going on and saw that Harry's eyes were on the door. 'Weird' he thought, because they had locked it thoroughly before gossiping about Ron in his own room. He turned to look at it and saw how the doorknob was being twisted and turned. So the lock was in place, but someone wanted to get in. He blinked confusedly as they both waited for a clue as to what was going on.

Then Ron's voice came from the corridor. "Hermione, did you lock the door?"  
>"No" her voice came "why do you ask?"<br>Harry and Draco sighed in unison. Did he really _have_ to interrupt them at a time like this? Draco crawled of off Harry and rubbed a hand through his hair. Harry let his head fall back to the matrass, looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Then he pushed himself up and walked to the door. With a careful movement, he placed his ear an inch from the wood and listened to the conversation.

Another shove at the knob as Ron told her "It's just that the door's locked."  
>"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough." She said as she got closer "what is it? Do you have to be in there?"<br>"Not really, I'm just wondering why my own room would be locked."

Inside said room Harry rolled his eyes and undid the spell. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Ron yelped and jumped back a step.  
>"Is something wrong?" Harry asked innocently.<br>"Harry? What are you doing with the door locked?" Ron said in a muffled voice.  
>Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to find the current situation very funny.<br>"Why does a locked door have to be such a drama?" Draco shouted from inside the room.  
>"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron started to say, but then he stopped halfway "wait, what? Malfoy? What are you doing, sitting in my bedroom with Harry? Why were you together in a room with the door locked?"<br>Hermione was positively glowing. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
>"Does it really matter?" he asked exasperatedly.<br>"… no, not really, just…" Ron said as he looked from Harry to the end of the hall, as though he wanted nothing but to be on the other side now. "Whatever." He ended his babbling and he walked away.

Harry and Hermione were left behind in the otherwise empty hallway. They stared at Ron and then at each other. After a short pause, Hermione broke the silence. "You – have – got – to – be – _kidding me_!" she screamed. She shook her head disappointedly. Then she glanced in the room to look at Draco. He was still sitting on the ground, looking incredibly annoyed. "Hi" she said and waved. Draco nodded. Then she turned on her heels and walked away. Harry let himself fall back against the door and turned towards Draco as it opened inwards; still supporting against it.  
>"Okay, so that proves it; he's never <em>ever<em> going to figure this out on his own."  
>Draco just nodded tiredly. "Never <em>ever<em>" he repeated. Then he tilted up his arms and motioned Harry to join him back on the floor.

* * *

><p>When they finally left the room and walked downstairs, they could hear laughter coming from below. Hermione had told the twins what had happened and they just couldn't help themselves. When the two boys entered the room, it only increased the laughing. They were practically rolling on the floor now, tears in their eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly as he quickly left the room towards the dining table.<p>

Followed closely by Draco, the first thing he saw was Molly. She was cleaning the table from leftover breakfast. "They seem to be enjoying themselves" she muttered under her breath.  
>"Yeah" Harry pitched in "at the cost someone else." She looked up in surprise.<br>"Oh, hello" she said in her usual and warm fashion. "I didn't hear you come in. Are you hungry?"  
>"No, no" Harry said quickly. "Just, trying to get away from the mocking." He explained.<br>"Yes, I understand why you'd want that. They've been doing that for a good ten minutes now."  
>Draco chocked on the water he had grabbed and coughed. "T- Ten minutes? It wasn't <em>that <em>funny, now was it?"  
>"I don't know" Molly said. "What was it?"<br>"Nothing" Harry said and he escaped outside with Draco, leaving a suspicious Molly behind them.

* * *

><p>During dinner, that suspicion hadn't left yet because she kept on eyeing her two sons. They looked like they were busted. Everyone noticed (and it surprised most of the household that Ron did too, given his current reputation of denseness). Fred and George shifted uncomfortably under the blaming glare their mom was sending at them. No one spoke. They all looked from the twins to the mother and back.<p>

Finally she spoke. "You really think it's right to laugh like that?" she said. The twins were tempted to answer 'yes' but her tone didn't allow that sort of answer. If there was one thing she didn't stand for, it was mocking a member of her family. Even if the ones doing the mocking _were_ her family. So instead, they just looked away.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "Did I miss something?" Everyone just stared at him.  
>"What?" he said in defence, "how am I supposed to know?"<br>"God you're dense." Draco said. Ron glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>"Oh come on!" he answered "we're all thinking it, I'm just saying it out loud." None of the others really responded but Harry tilted his head yieldingly.<br>"What?" Ron said "Harry!"  
>"What? He's got a point." Harry raised his arms in defence.<br>"Of course I do" Draco helped. Although it wasn't really helping, more like: worsening.  
>"No you don't!" Ron said as he turned towards the rest, looking for support. Only, he didn't find any. They all had those guilty looks on their faces that showed they were on Draco's side with this one. Molly was looking at the conversation with a boiling anger. Still, she prevented herself from interfering. This was Draco's and Harry's business.<p>

Ron turned back to the couple and tried to form a correct sentence in his mind that would prove his innocence in whatever it was that they were blaming him for. What he came up with was: "Uuuh, wha- No way."  
>It wasn't really what he was going for, but it would have to do.<br>"I'm serious though, it's been going on for weeks and you're the only one that hasn't noticed." Draco continued to put fire on the burning oil.  
>"Only one that hasn't noticed what?" he said and he realised his mistake as the words were coming out of his mouth. Everyone moaned in complaint and Draco just opened his arms to show that he'd just proven his point. Ron shook his head as he tried to control the burning anger that was causing his head to compete with his hair. "What are you talking about?" he muttered through gritted teeth. People were treating him like an idiot (again) and he didn't like it.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes and finally, he gave in.  
>"I'm talking" he said "about this" and then he grabbed Harry (who was sitting between himself and Ron) by the collar and pulled him closer. In the second before they kissed, he held still so that Harry could protest. But Harry just nodded invisibly small and Draco continued.<p>

It was the first time in both their lives that they'd kissed each other with an audience. Immediately, he figured that it wasn't so different from kissing without one. The moment their lips touched, everything else faded. He felt Harry's scent wash over him like a wave. He felt the boy's heart beating against his own chest. He could feel how their temperatures climbed just a bit higher and he could taste that familiar and delicious taste in his mouth. Draco noticed even the slightest movement of his boyfriend as their hands pulled each other closer. Their lips opened and within seconds they were sighing into the kiss and exploring familiar territory again. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him even closer. He could feel fingers moving through his hair as he held the nape of Harry's neck. Harry had his eyes closed but Draco could still see a little bit of light coming through his own eyelashes as this nagging voice kept telling him they weren't alone. Reluctantly, he broke apart.

Only now could he hear the cheering noises Fred and George had been making. He could see Arthur was slightly surprised by his sudden actions. Molly was tactically looking away; she was not going to watch the boys like animals in a zoo. Percy was doing a good job at ignoring them like always and Hermione looked like she would when she saw a baby kitten; her eyes were sparkling and her head was tilted a little bit. The only thoughts that were going through her mind at the specific moment were: 'ho-t' and 'cute, so unbelievably cute, kyaaaaaaaa'. Ron was shell-shocked. He was staring at the boys as though they had just told him that they hadn't won the war because of a mistake in the prophecy and that the entire wizarding world was now waiting for the real hero – him – to come and save them while Voldemort was trying to kill him… he looked terrified.

Although, honestly… he didn't care anymore. He had just kissed Harry-freaking-Potter in front of real live people and it felt so fantastic. It was like, up until now they hadn't been a real couple. He just couldn't stop himself from saying "Harry's my boyfriend and we've been dating for over half a year now already." At that point Ron fainted; the shock was too big to handle. Harry laughed. What a wonderful sound. Draco just shrugged, snaked an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled his boyfriend closer. Then they all turned to the table and continued eating. Ron would pick himself up when he came to. Hopefully by then, he'd finally realize what his entire family had been trying to show him.

And as he was snoring on the floor, Harry just nudged himself closer to Draco and stole some eggs from his boyfriend's plate.

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: What the Weaselette was doing<span>

It was near the start of spring that Ginny had finally convinced her parents to let David stay over. She hadn't seen the tanned boy with his fair hair since the war, and she needed some time with her boyfriend.

Her parents didn't really feel anything for letting her go to his house, because they wanted the whole family together. Just to feel that they were all still there. After the war, peace had seemed surreal. Most of them still feared walking outside in the evening, out of fear of being abducted or killed.

Besides, they wanted to spend some time (or, a _lot_ of time, according to Ginny) as 'just the family' which (she angrily pointed out) included Ron's best friend as well. "So why can't David be part of that?" she had whined one sunny morning. She was good at whining and after a week or so her parents gave in.

* * *

><p>Now, some months had passed and she was sitting on the couch with David's arms around her. He was whispering stuff in her ear, and she couldn't stifle the laughs she got from it. Her brother shot her evil glances. He was sitting nearby, playing chess with Fred, and obviously didn't like her having a boyfriend.<p>

She still thought Ron was angry at her for 'dumping' Harry, as he had called it when he'd found out about David. Ron, however, already knew Harry didn't feel anything about his sister and had long since made peace with that. He _was, _however, angry at her annoying little squeals and quirky laughs every five seconds, and didn't hold back when staring at her in anger. She didn't seem to realize this though, since it didn't work.

It was then that she heard the scream.

When the family re-entered the cool house, they were in chaos. Questions where buzzing through their heads as Molly carried a semi-unconscious Harry inside. Ginny followed the worried family to the front door, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly as she walked. David was looking positively white, with hints of green. One thing she had to admit, he wasn't exactly the 'hero-type' she was used from Harry. Actually, he was pretty much coward.

She sighed inwardly as she turned around at the front door. He was still looking shocked and didn't really know where to look. Then she noticed the blond git, turning and pacing in the garden. Ginny turned to her boyfriend and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe it's best if you go home now." She said softly and she didn't miss the relieved look in his eyes. "I mean, everyone's going to be in a frenzy and I don't think there's a lot you could do to help Harry now."

He nodded understandingly, placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes as their lips made contact and was slightly disappointed as they left again. He looked her in the eyes and said "He'll be fine, don't worry." She nodded as she bit her lip. "We'll meet again after this is over." She whispered. Then he walked away.

Even after he'd gone, she still didn't go inside the house. She just looked at the Malfoy that was now on the brink of screaming in frustration and worry, and realized what she would do.

* * *

><p>After Harry had sent her away from guarding the peril, she'd walked inside. The mood was dark. It seemed that nobody had gotten any wiser. Ron's anger wasn't exactly helping in calming the place, either. They were talking in hushed voices about what they thought was going on when they fell silent. Ginny turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. Her face lit up. He was looking so much better now than he had when he'd told her to leave the garden. Then her face fell, as Malfoy walked in after him.<p>

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

><p>Ginny was raging in the garden. She felt ready to pull out her hair and throw herself to the ground. <em>Ask if a Malfoy could STAY? <em>What the HELL had gotten into him? And WHAT THE HELL was going _on?_ They still hadn't gotten any answers about what Malfoy senior had been doing in there garden (or about what he'd done to Harry for that matter), they didn't know why he'd been there and why the fuck Malfoy-the-git had fought him. And now he had to _stay over?_

How on earth could her parents have said _yes_ to that? Especially when even her friends hadn't stayed since before the war. How could an enemy stay over?

She was still raging like that when her mother found her. They got in an awful fight. It was only worsened by the fact that she'd inherited her stubbornness and angry glare from her. In the end, (after about two hours of fighting in the garden), she'd screamed that 'no way in hell would she stay in one house with such a bastard'.

One thing led to another and finally they agreed that she'd go over to a friend, until they got things sorted out. This was mostly decided because Molly realized how hurt and alone Malfoy was, and how important it was for Harry to see that ending. She also realized that Ginny and Ron were the ones that'd make that most difficult. Not having Ginny around in this situation would be better for both Malfoy and Ginny, because she'd burst from anger before the week was over.

And something told Molly that Draco would be staying a _lot _longer than a week.

* * *

><p>It had still taken her about a day-and-a-half to organize the thing, so she had to put up with the blond asshole as he walked around the place like he owned it. Then she had to wait days while her family seemed to think it normal for him to be there. I mean, even Ron was no longer glaring at him, and had she not seen the four of them playing quidditch that day? Laughing?<p>

Finally, she could leave. Her friend picked her up in the early morning and as they left the path in front of their house, she started to forget the frustrations and started to talk and gossip about all and nothing.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since then and she felt reborn. She'd been with friends, forgetting all the bothered her. She'd met up with David multiple times and was up-to-date with the latest gossip. She was kind of waiting for news about the Malfoy Manor, but none came. She figured that whatever it was, they were keeping it quiet. Surprisingly, she didn't talk about it either. She just didn't feel like talking about the subject, as it would piss her off again.<p>

About a month passed, before she returned home. It was now only one month 'till the 'summer holidays' would begin. Considering the fact that they hadn't had any school for the entire year, it didn't really feel like 'the holidays are coming'. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

Ginny had her miniature bags next to her as she walked up the little path that connected to the front door. She sighed once as she looked at the house. Thankfully, the git would've left by now. I mean, there's no way he stayed that long, right? She just nodded to herself and opened the door.

As the girl entered the kitchen, she noticed that no one was there. She placed her bags on the table and walked inside, wanting to go to her room.

As she opened the door though, she got the shock of her life. On the couch, right in front of her, Harry was siting. The problem was that Malfoy was still there. He was sitting right next him, and they were incredibly close. Stronger even, she noticed (as the frozen girl slowly started to realize what was going on), Harry's hand seemed to be draped around the blond's neck.

Then it hit her. Malfoy's tongue was in Harry's mouth. They were _kissing_.

Ginny's world came crashing down. Her eyes wide, she stared at the scene before her. Then she turned tail and ran out of the house, trying to shake the nightmare, not realizing that she was screaming in horror.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Fred and George were staring after her. They were laughing their ass of. Finally, Fred turned to George and shot him a meaningful look. It took his twin a second to figure it out. Then said twin looked at the couple, back to a screaming Ginny and back to his brother.<br>"Oh no" he said, unwilling to lose a bet. "No no no no no." he continued.  
>"No no, that doesn't count!"<br>His twin was just looking at him, smiling away.  
>"No! That's cheating."<p> 


End file.
